Birth of a Legend
by corydogy13
Summary: 5 years ago after two Eevee escaped from an evil organization and were rescued by a mysterious Pokemon, they lived in peace. Now that same group is on the rise and are hunting the two for their evil plot and wont stop until their evil goal is complete...
1. Prolouge Part 1: Escape

**Hey everyone, this is my first Pokemon fanfiction! I'm nervous and excited to see where this story will go. The idea was jsut bouncing around in my head, and I thought I'd try and create a story around it. Reviews would be appriciated please:) Depending on what people think about the story I may or may not continue, so if you like what you see, then I'll continue! =D I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Note: (Thoughts are in Itallics)**

**Prolouge Part 1: Escape**

A towering fortress stood on a small rocky island in the middle of the ocean. It had a small harbor for ships that periodically came and went and a winding dirt road that led up to the main staircase of the massive iron bolted entrance way. A 100 foot wall topped with barbed wire surrounded the castle-like structure and there were watchtowers at every corner.

Numerous Drapion, Arbok and Skuntank along with human guards were patrolling the dirt trodden grounds. Humans had guns in their hands and all of the Pokemon displayed a cold steely look in their eyes. The towers and many buildings within the fortress cast off eerie shadows as bursts of light lit up the night. A storm was brewing and it was approaching fast.

It turned into a horrible storm. Fat drops of freezing rain came down in relentless sheets, turning into icy pellets that struck the ground hard. Waves rose high into the air and crashed into the sturdy algae ridden outer wall of the fortress. Lightining flashed and bolted from the dark mass of storm clouds, cracking the sky like a broken mirror.

Thunder boomed after each intense flash, and was only matched by the sound of the sea waves smashing into the fortress. The wind howled and blew in three directions at once, sweeping up anything and everything unstable and out to sea. It wasn't a day to be playing out in the rain.

But even that was better than what was inside the stone walls of the fortess. A small Eevee knew that, and he would've rather dived headfirst into that raging ocean than stay another minute on this forsaken island, which is exactly what he was planning on doing.

Pushing a solid oak door open from the tower he and his younger sister were held in, he glanced from one side of the stairway and back down to the grounds. He had determination burning in his eyes and he knew he had a job to do. His younger sister trembled from behind him, barely a year old and still having suffered so much, he vowed to escape this terrible place.

Or at least make sure she gets out. That's all that mattered at the moment.

The younger of the two spoke softly to her older brother, "Allen, what's going on? Are we going to get in trouble? I don't want to get in trouble...". She shifted uncomfortably in her spot and her brother gently nuzzled her behind her ears, just the way she liked.

He then spoke in a soft but stern voice, "Kaya, I can promise you that we won't get in big trouble, and that I will get you out of this terrible place. Tonight is the night we leave, and never come back. In order for us to leave you need to do what I say, when I say it and without questions. Understand?". The young Eevee nodded and looked up at her older brother with trusting hazel eyes as her brother nodded back to her.

Allen picked up his sister gently by the scruff of her collar, and she went limp and was much easier to carry. He then slowly began his decent down the long flight of stone steps, being extremly careful that he made no sound once his paws hit the damp rock. He slipped once or twice, but quickly regainded his balance.

_I have to ...escape...get Kaya...out...At least Kaya...I will escape..._

Allen had finally reached the bottom of the 5 story tower, but he knew things were only going to get tougher from hear on out. Two Houndoom stood guard at the door, with sickly green armor covering their bodies and giving their faces a shadowy look. He cursed under his breath, then set his younger sister down who immediatly darted behind him. He turned around to face his sister, then barely whispered to her

"I'm going to distract them, so go hide under the bottom step. Only come out when I get you. Understand?"

The baby Eevee shook from fear and cold, but she nodded her head and ran under the bottom of the dank stairway. Only until she was hidden did the older brother begin his plan. He opened his mouth, looked to the top of the tower and shouted with all of his might,

"HELP! HELP US UP HERE! OUR ROOM IS ON FIRE! HELP HELP HELP!"

The pair of Houndoom were shaken out of their normally solid state and they both turned to look up at the top of the staircase with snarls on their faces. They bolted from their posts and began to climb the winding staircase with little effort. As soon as they were up far enough Allen again picked up his sister and bolted out of the towers entry way.

The door led to a long hallway with a tattered and torn rug smudged into the grimy stone floor. The older Eevee ran with all of his might down the passage while carrying his sister, thankful that no other guards were stationed in that area. He came to a halt with a couple of heavy huffs at a door which led to a walkway above the outer wall.

Allen couldn't use the door handle, so he concentrated on making his tail denser and metallic until it was a shining silver. He lept up in the air and used Iron Tail on the doorhandle, instantly smashing it and allowing the brother to push through the oak doorway.

The force of the wind stuck Allen hard as the he ran out into the typhoon. The icy rain had him and his sister soaked to the core and they were both shivering in no time. But he kept on running down the walkway, determined to escape. The pair had almost reached the other side when an alarm resonated from deep within the fortess and a sudden voice boomed on the loudspeakers placed along all of the outer walls.

"THEY'VE ESCAPED! THEY'VE ESCAPED! HURRY UP AND RECAPTURE THEM! THEY MUSN'T GET AWAY! HURRY DAMMIT! THEY HAVE ESCAPED!"

The brother cursed under his breath as a two Denio and a Zwelious appear out of the opposite door on the wall. He could barely make them out due to the sheets of rain that continued to pound on the back of the Eevee siblings. They all snarled at the pair of Eevee and they took a step forward. The brother began to back up to find another path when a deep growl cut through the roar of the storm and emitted from behind him. If his sister was trembling hard from the cold, she began to shake even more violently now. Allen began to give off a feeble growl that was no match for the one that was coming from the opposite doorway. A floating figure soon stepped out into the storm to face the escaping Eevees.

A towering Hydreigon stood before the small Eevee pair. He was snarling and baring his fangs, snapping his sharp claws in their direction. Pure power and control radiated from him, and he intended on returning them to the tower they escaped from. He roared above the sounds of the storm,

"YOUNG ONES! YOU BEST COME BACK WITH ME NOW, AND I MAY NOT PUNISH YOU FOR THIS FUTILE ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE! THIS FORTRESS IS IMPOSSIBLE TO BREAK OUT OF! YOU WILL NEVER REACH THE FRONT GATE! GIVE IT UP WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!"

He took another step forward, and the trio of his preevolved forms did the same thing, closing in on the Eevee siblings. Allen then set his younger sister down, who retreated under her older brother. He stood protectivly over her and snarled back at the powerful Pokemon,

"I have news for you, ugly! I'm done taking orders from you, I'm done with seeing my sister suffer, and I'm done with this damn place! We ARE leaving, and their is nothing you can do about it!"

Hydreigon soon widened his squinting eyes as he realized what the young Eevee meant. Allen then snatched up his sister and leapt up to the Fortress's wall with the wind threatining to knock him over, but he held his ground and extended his tiny claws to grip the slippery stone.

He shivered as the storm blew onto him from all directions, and with a muffled sound due to his sister's collar in his mouth, he growled at the one Pokemon he feared the most,

"Catch us if you dare, although I hear your afraid of water!"

Hydreigon roared and lunged at the young pair of Eevees, but the older brother retracted his claws, drew a deep breath, and leapt over the 100 foot high wall and toward the freezing ocean's waters.

It felt like the world had turned silent as he lept from such a high place, and as he and his sister were rushing towards the raging ocean, Allen could hear his captor roar into the night sky in rage, "NOOOOOOOOO!". He then closed his eyes, curled his legs around his sister in order to protect her from the ocean, and braced himself for the inevitable impact that was to come.

It was like being thrown into a concrete wall. The siblings hit the water with tremendous force and they were soon submerged beneath the waves. The icy liquid filled the older Eevee's lungs, but he kept a tight grip on his now unconciouss sister and kicked with his little legs up to the surface. He broke the water and sucked in a huge breath of the cold winter air. His head pounded with a massive ache and he was soon tossed around by the relentless waves and thrown back underneath the crushing forces of the stormy sea.

He fought through his exhaustion and cold to breach the surface like a whale once more and he continued to swim away from the forsaken fortress, all the while being tossed and beaten by the harsh waves.

Thought the muffled sound of the sea and thunder, the older brother could hear another terrible roar of anger and hatred of Hydreigon. It was so awful it seemed to shake his frozen bones to the core. Allen continued to swim on and on, being beaten from above by the icy hail and rain and the fierce freezing waters of the waves. The brother fought the stromy sea and with a hazy mind he kept thinking,

_Have to escape...have to ...Kaya...I will protect you...escape...mom..._

A sudden 50 foot wave towered over the fugitive Eevee's and the Allen gazed up with fear in his eyes as he saw the monstorous wall of water churn at the top only to come crashing down on him and his sister. He turned his back and siezed his sister so that his body protected hers, but the effort was futile. The tidal wave smashed into both of them with such force that it pushed them deeper than ever before under the oceans surface.

Allen's lungs burned for air, his body was numb, and his vision was dark and hazy, but he could clearly see Kaya sinking beneath him. He tried to reach her, but his body was beaten and he couldn't move.

_This is it...I let Kaya down...she's going to die...we're both going to die...I failed her...I'm sorry my sister...urgh..._

The brother closed his heavy foggy brown eyes, unable to see the dark shape standing on the water's surface that soon dove into the raging ocean.

_Im so sorry...forgive...me..._

With that final thought, Allen let the dark folds of unconsiousness completly envelop his body and mind.

**Thanks for reading this chapter all the way through! I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and review :)**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Rescue

**Sorry this took awhile to update, but here is part 2 of the prologue. It's a little bit longer so that's why it took a bit longer to update. The next chapter will be the beginning of the actual story, but trust me when I say that this is important to read. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Note: The thoughts are itallics, and the bolded itallics are things that are being heard.**

**Prologue Part 2: Rescue**

_**Clop...clop...clop ..clop...clop...**_

_Wh...where...where...am I...what..._

Allen was halfway pulled out of his unconscious state with a hollow noise. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but he knew it was close. It felt like his body was floating since he wasn't touching anything, but Allen could also feel a slight discomfort right behind his neck.

He tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead, much like the rest of his small body and he just didn't have the strength to do it. He wanted the annoying sounds to stop so that he could sink back into the comforting folds of a quiet darkness.

_**Clop...clop...clop...clop...**_

_I...I thought...I remember...the storm...a wave...Kaya sinking...a shape?...what..._

_**Clop...clop...clop...clop...**_

_What's happening now...am I dead...no...if I were dead...I wouldn't feel so sore...or so cold...ugh..._

Allen drifted into unconsciousness once again and was lulled into a heavy sleep from the rhythmic and soft but unknown noise. Almost as soon as he was asleep again the odd noise suddenly stopped, and Allen could feel the gentle pressure from behind his neck ease up as he was laid down on a soft surface.

To him he had never felt something so soft before, and he yearned to sleep again. But something was nagging his throbbing brain, and he finally realized what it was.

_Kaya...is she alive...is she safe...i have to keep...my promise...for Kaya's sake...where are you...ugh..._

With great effort, like pushing a boulder up a steep slope, Allen slowly opened his eyes. At first, all he could make out were fuzzy blobs of faded and dull colors, but the young Eevee blinked a few times and finally made out what was before him.

He could see that he was on nothing more than a small pile of various dried up grasses and leaves, and that he was inside of a hollowed out trunk of a tree. Roots curled around the entrance to the old tree, and it protected viewers from outside from noticing the hole at the bottom in the first place. The storm that had been blowing outside had died down to a steady downpour, but it was nothing like it was out at sea.

Allen shivered from the cold and glanced to the right of him and he could only see the dark and damp wall of the tree trunk's inside. He shifted his sore neck to the left to see his younger sister asleep, but still wet and shivering from the stormy sea.

The older brother instinctively wanted to go over and begin to warm his sister up, even with his still soaked and freezing body. He began to stand up, but his legs buckled up underneath him and he collapsed back onto the now semi-wet makeshift bed.

Allen panted a bit since the small effort of trying to stand wiped the energy out of him, and he wondered out loud, "How did we end up here? All I can remember is sinking in the sea..."

**Clop...clop...clop...clop...clop...clop**

Allen tensed up as he heard the noise again, only it sounded much heavier and faster than what he had faintly heard before. He bristled his fur and attempted to make himself appear big and strong even in his weak and feeble state, although it wasn't working too well.

The young Eevee saw a small orange globe appear before the base of the tree, and a pair of boots stopped in front of the rooted entrance. He growled softly again, thinking that the fortress guards had found them and were prepared to return them to that wretched island, and was prepared to give his life to make sure he and his younger sister never returned there.

It wasn't a guard to Allen's surprise and relief; it was a small child. A girl to be exact, but Allen continued to growl softly and he inched towards his sister to protect her. He had never trusted any human before, since most of them he knew beat him and his sister and almost killed them multiple times. He wasn't about to begin trusting them now even when he and his sister were on the brink of death.

Allen prepared himself to attack this stranger.

**Earlier**

Alexa had been walking home from her friends house and had taken a shortcut through the forest that separated their homes. The rain had picked up again so she decided to head home at an earlier hour, but the stormy skies made the land a bit darker even though it wasn't night yet.

The young girl was about 12 years old. She had chocolate brown hair that was hidden under a hood. The raincoat she had on was a pale green color, and her boots were white and stained with dark mud. She carried a small glowing lantern in her right hand and an umbrella the same color as her raincoat in her left.

She sighed and let out a small puff of fog from her mouth, a bit surprised that the temperature had dropped with the coming of the storm, but was plenty warm in the hooded sweatshirt and raincoat her mother had provided for her.

Walks through the forest were usually uneventful with the small occasion of seeing a couple of Pidove and Tranquill in the trees, or a small herd of Deerling and Sawsbuck in the grassy areas. This time however, she saw an unfamiliar shape.

A lone figure stood about 100 feet in front of Alex's path. Because of the rain she couldn't make out what it was, but it looked somewhat like a horse.

It's mane and tail flowed from its body like water in a small river, and as it turned up the path, she could see a small horn sticking out of its head like a unicorn's would. It began to walk up the path, but turned around to face her again.

It suddenly reared up on its hind legs and kicked its front feet into the air for a moment, and it then landed on the soaked path again, splashing into a puddle and causing water to fly in all directions.

It pawed the ground with its front legs, and shook its head a bit, still keeping its gaze locked on Alex. The girl tensed up a bit, wondering if this strange creature was going to attack her, but somehow she felt a sense of urgency coming from it. She began to walk towards the restless figure and it soon bolted away from her off the path and into the forest.

Curiosity took hold of Alex and she cried out "Hey! Wait! Come back!" and she took off into the forest, determined to figure out what that creature was and why it was in such a panic.

After about four minutes of sprinting through the wet grass and slipping in countless puddles of mud, Alex suddenly halted as she saw the figure standing by an old tree with roots tangled around the base.

Alex looked down at her lantern to switch it on, and when it began to glow she looked back up to see what kind of creature brought her here, it had vanished. She swiveled her head left and right, but found no trace that the figure had even led her here.

She sighed and began to walk away when she heard a faint noise coming from inside the tree. She fingered the tiny Pokeball in her sweater's front pocket that contained a Pichu, and she wondered if she would need to call out her partner. She cautiously walked over to the trunk and held up her lantern to the hidden entrance of a hollowed out trunk. She gasped at what she saw before her.

A pair of Eevee were inside of that old tree. They looked soaked to the bone and half frozen to death. Their ribs were showing, and she knew they were probably starving. Alex could see multiple scars and wounds on their tiny bodies and she knew they were in pain. The smaller one was on the right and was unconscious and shivering from where she lay.

The one on the left was a bit bigger and awake, but to Alex he looked afriad and angry. He was shivering more than the smaller Eevee from the cold and was probably in worse shape.

The bigger Eevee bared his small fangs in an attempt to frighten her, but Alex knew she had to help these two poor Pokemon.

**Present Time**

With her soft amber colored eyes, Alex looked into the tiny, frightened eyes of Allen who was still softly growling at her. She spoke in a whisper as to not scare the Eevee even more,

"Hey...You're hurt, and your friend is too. Why don't you let me help you? Please? You can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise I can help you."

Allen thought to himself "I don't believe anything you humans have to say! Just go away!"

Alex set down her umbrella and lantern onto the soaked ground and reached into the trunk to try and pet and comfort the terrified Eevee, but he growled even louder once her hand was inside the trunk. She spoke again,

"Take it easy...I'm not going to hurt you...I can help you...please trust me..."

Alex inched her hand so that it was right in front of the Eevee that was growling and cringed as it clamped its tiny teeth onto her hand. She shut her eyes for a moment to block out the small wave of pain, but she let the frightened Eevee continue to bite her, showing it that she meant no harm.

"There, you see? I'm not mad at you, and I'm not going to hurt you. Will you allow me to help you?"

The eyes of the older Eevee were softened as he realized this human meant no harm to him or his sister, and he released his grip on the girls hand and began to gently lick the bite wound he caused.

Alex smiled at the brave Eevee, recoiled her hand from the tree and proceeded to remove her raincoat from herself. She then placed it down on the wet ground and reached inside the tree to gently lift the unconscious sister from her resting place. She set down the injured Eevee on the raincoat and did the same for her brother.

Alex wrapped the raincoat around the siblings, picked up her other belongings and made her way back to the dirt path that would lead to her house. Allen was tired from his aching body and diffused energy, and was soon lulled to sleep by the steady walking and soft thumping of Alex's feet, but he was able to hear her whisper to him and his sister

"I promise I will protect you"

**0-0-0**

Up in the sky, hidden under the cover of the dark storm clouds, a snarling Hydregion hovered above the forest. He blinked the raindrops out of his eyes and with his enhanced hunting vision he could see the two fugitives being carried away by an unknown human. He muttered to himself, "I'll kill that human and bring back those brats myself. The boss will surely reward me for my actions."

The dragon Pokemon began to open his mouth and he prepared to blast his target with a powerful Hyper Beam, but a figure halted in front of him, flapping its wings and blocking his attack. Hydregion shut his mouth, cutting off his attack and growled, "Admin Honchkrow, what on earth brings you all the way out here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting at the island where the boss is?"

Honchkrow cawed back at him "I have a message from the boss himself. Here is an audio recording on this machine". The dark bird Pokemon held a small audio recording device in its claws, and pressed the replay button with one of its curved talons. A deep voice boomed form the tiny speakers,

"My pet Hydregion, you've done well in locating the fugitives. I will let them roam free for awhile, since it won't hurt the process of our plan. I don't want any harm to come to them, or to the girl who has found them. Return to the base to receive further instruction. I shall await for your report once you have arrived."

The Hydregion snarled and with a disappointing scowl on his face he turned his back to the fugitive siblings and began to fly back to the island he came from with the Honchkrow following him from behind.

On the desolate island from which the two Eevee's escaped, a middle aged man stood in his main office looking out from his window and out to the stormy sea. He said to himself,

"That's right you foolish Pokemon. Go and roam free, pretend that you've won. You think you've escaped from me, but I will have you within my control once again. And with you in my grasp, I can create something that will help me achieve my goals. And my dreams will become a reality, no matter who or what is sacrificed in the process."

The man deeply chuckled to himself as a bolt of lightning stuck the sea, illuminating the scar over his left eye and casting dark shadows on his mature and smirking face.

**And that's the end of the prologue =D What kind of creature saved Allen and Kaya? Who is the man with the evil scar? What are his goals? WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Aha I can't say! You'll just have to continue onto the main story. The prologue wasn't that exciting I know, but it's going to get alot more intense as the story picks up. Please remember to review if you can, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up next week! See ya until then! =D**


	3. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**I APOLOGIZE! I've been on vacation in ND this past week and I've had absolutely no time to write! I finally got the chapter done and hopefully its a bit longer than the previous two! Even if there isn't much action, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Authors Note: Thoughts in Italics**

**0-0-0**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_"Inhale. Exhale. Relax your muscles. Let all of the tension flow out, up from the legs and out through the forehead. Stay calm. You can do this. You can't lose."_

An Umbreon was hiding behind a decently sized bush. His long slender body blended inside the shadow cast by the foliage perfectly. Only the golden rings on his legs, tail and forehead glowed faintly in the semi-dark, but no one would notice him anyway. He was a master of stealth.

He pricked his ears up a bit. He could hear the footsteps of his prey approaching closer every second. He could tell that it was trying its best to be sneaky, but he knew it wasn't succeeding.

The Umbreon closed his eyes and focused on where the source of the footsteps were coming from, and he was able to pinpoint a path where his target would walk. He then calculated which moment would be right to strike. He took a fleeting moment to inhale the sweet summer air and let all of the warm and rich scents fill him up and make him feel at ease. That had helped calm him down completely, and he knew he was ready to make his move.

The Umbreon snapped his ruby red eyes open and he knew it was time. He dug his paws into the ground, and he pushed upward with his legs and kicked off from where he had crouched, disturbing a bit of dirt as he did so. He sprang over the bush and pounced on his prey, pleased that his predictions about his prey were accurate enough to land him right on target. He then lunged his head downward at his now helpless victem as it squealed "No! Ah! Please don't! Lune, that tickles! I'm begging you to stop! You got me! You got me!

A young girl helplessly giggled words of mercy from her attacker, which was Lune as he gently nudged and nipped the teen in the side, right where she was most ticklish. Alexa Hayes, or known simply as Alex shoved the dark Pokemon onto the grass beside her and sat up in a cross-legged position as she held her side in fits of laughter.

The teen wore a pale green tank-top that had a small amount of lacework around the edges, so it was nice but comfortable to wear. Her denim shorts came about halfway down her thighs and she wore brown sandals. Her mildly dark brown hair was gently curled as it flowed halfway down her back, and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears from laughing so hard.

The Umbreon rolled onto its back chuckling as an eager young Eevee bounded up to the two of them from a nearby hill and jumped towards her trainer.

Alex stroked the back of the playful Pokemon that had its front two paws on her chest and giggled "You should teach your brother a lesson in fun Jade! Hide and Sneak is not the time to be practicing hunting tricks, especially if he is the one hiding from me!" The teen continued to laugh as the Eevee gasped at her older sibling, "Brother, you should be more careful! What if you had hurt Alex?

The Umbreon snickered to his sister "Aw it's okay. All I did was spook her a little, and I would never go so far as to hurt Alex. Not in any of my lifetimes."

The younger sister beamed up at her trainer and crooned to be petted once again, which Alex happily obliged. She soon checked the green wristwatch that was latched onto her and stated "Wow! It's pretty late you two. I think we should head back to the house for some supper. What do you think?"

Jade and Lune both yipped in pleasure and Alex nodded in agreement that they should begin their walk home. The teenager held onto the younger of the two siblings, stood up and began to walk down the gravel road that lead to her tiny home.

Before Lune began walking, he takes a moment to let the feeling of peace and happiness sink into his body. He had never felt such an emotion as this before he was living with Alex.

He was grateful to the girl who had took them in that stormy night four years ago. She had treated his younger sister for hypothermia and malnutrition and various cuts and wounds. Lune had almost died from a more extreme case of hypothermia and had many broken ribs from his leap into the ocean and protecting his sister from the tsunami wave that almost swallowed him and his sister. He never noticed the pain because his body had gone completely numb from the extreme cold. Nevertheless, Alex had taken the two siblings in with no hesitation.

It took about five months for Jade to completely heal and Lune had to wait seven months for all of his injuries to heal and before he could walk properly again. After teaching Lune how to use his muscles properly plus to battle at full strength he and Alex had grown a deep bond, and the young Eevee evolved into a healthy Umbreon.

Alex hadn't known the young Eevee's birth names, so she gave Kaya the name Jade since the rim of her hazel irises were a deep and shining green. Allen was rechristened with the name Lune since he had evolved into an Umbreon.

Lune accepted his new name, as did Jade since it was another way to put what had happened on that hellish stoney island behind them. They never talked about their days there after they became Alex's Pokemon, and they appreciated their new life to the fullest.

Lune sighed and let the warm, peaceful air escape him as he began to follow the two girls in his life he wanted to protect to the fullest, and thankful again that he and his sister could now live a normal life in a place they could now call home.

**0-0-0**

A man stood by a large window watching the dark gray clouds move across the sky from inside of his office. The fake plants, dull borderline wallpaper and plain gray couch were carelessly placed along the wall. They were all trying to give the place a sense of being at home but as usual it didn't help much.

The man wore a simple dark business suit with a deep red tie around his neck, along with black polished shoes. The man scratched his dark brown hair with one hand and stroked his Liepard which was seated beside him with the other. After staring out of the window for a few more seconds he turned his heel and headed to sit down at his polished oak desk. The man had no sooner sat down on the leather chair when his cellphone gave of a shrill ring did he sigh at the thought of another conference call.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the name printed on the caller I.D., and he immediately opened his cellphone and pressed it to his ear. He spoke with a professional tone in his voice,

"Hello. Yes the meeting I have planned is still set to take place at 6:00...No no its 5:34 now...Yes I want you to proceed as planned. Your orders are to take the forces to the mainland and proceed with the captures. I want them all done quickly, efficiently and with no problems...No I don't want any Pokemon hurt, or at least not to badly...you have 48 hours to complete your task...Yes. Uh-huh. Alright then, take care now."

The middle aged man shut his cellphone again and sighed deeply. He was stressed to the bone and he knew it was only the beginning, but he knew that all of this work would help him achieve his primary goal.

The Cruel Pokemon walked over to the desk and purred at her master, longing for some more attention, but the man had more priorities on his mind and began to idly sort through papers to pass the time until his meeting.

A knock on his door made the man jump a bit and he commanded to his visitor, "You may enter."

A burly man with broad chest stomped into the room with heavy black boots on his feet. He pushed his back hood back to reveal chestnut hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a long trench-coat over a black hooded sweatshirt and he had dark pants on as well. His faithful partner, a large Ariados scuttled in beside him and hissed at the Liepard who growled softly back at the opposing Pokemon.

"Ariados, be still." commanded his trainer, and the Long Leg Pokemon immediately ceased it's noise making and stood silently.

"You train your Pokemon to obey you well Damon. I respect that about you" addressed the man sitting at his desk.

Damon spoke with an edge in his voice, "You aren't so bad yourself, Markus. So tell me why you've called me all the way out to this god-forsaken place."

Markus chuckled, "I wish to hire you, and your talents. I hear you have a knack for capturing Pokemon and then selling them on the Black Market."

Damon stared at Markus with cold eyes and said, "You've got good taste. But why ask me? Just go get one of your goons to do the job. I know you've got plenty scurrying around this place like ants."

Markus smiled and said, "Perceptive as ever I see! But no I cannot use one of my men to do this job. Only a person like you can do this. You see, the Pokemon I require may not seem important, but it can help me achieve the dream I've worked so very hard to make a reality. You need to do whatever you can to make sure your assignment is a complete success. Your assignment details are in this folder." Markus then pushed a manilla folder on the top of the polished oak desktop towards the Pokemon Poacher with a single slim finger.

Damon sighed and spoke again, "What's your pay?"

Markus snickered and said, "Well that depends on how well you in this job."

Damon stopped for a moment and considered the deal. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows narrowed. He snapped his eyes open and stepped forward, slamming his open hand on the folder and on the desk. Markus's Liepard leaped at the noise while Damon's Ariados stood silently. Damon, who was inches away from Markus face whispered harshly to his boss,

"I don't care what you are doing. But if you skip out on this deal, I can promise you there will be hell to pay. You don't want to make me your enemy Markus. If that's understood then you've got yourself a deal."

Damon's fingerless gloved hand gripped the edge of the folder and turning towards the door he took it with him. He barked "Come, Ariados." and the spider-like Pokemon followed it's trainer out the door.

Without looking back Damon said, "I'll leave immediately. Count on me being back real soon." With that, Damon slammed the solid oak door shut with a heavy thud.

Markus chuckled and stroked his hand along the scar that crossed over his left eye and thought to himself,

_And so it begins..._

**0-0-0**

**What a long chapter! Hopefully this next chapter won't take so long to update! Again, I'm so sorry! DX The next chapter is going to be action packed and I know you guys will enjoy it. See ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 2: Burning Passion

**Alright people it's time for chapter 2! It's going to be a major ride from here on out, (or at least I hope!) Anyway please enjoy the chapter :)**

**Note: Some of the settings are entirely fictional and I've created myself. I own all OC. Pokemon doesn't belong to me! And thoughts are in itallics.**

**Chapter 2: Burning Passion**

Lune arrived at the small and cozy home of Alex Hayes after taking his short stroll through the nearby forest. It was a simple little cottage that his trainer lived in along with her grandmother. He could smell the sweet and spicy blend of Pokemon food that Alex was preparing for him. He always loved the way his trainer took the time to make his meals different each night and absolutely delicious.

He strolled inside through the flap on the bottom of the door and was instantly greeted with a warm and sweet smell. Alex was standing in the kitchen stirring something into Lune's food bowl. Jade was happily chewing her meal already and Alex's Pikachu named Bolt was sitting next to his sister while chomping through his food in a rough manner.

A warm fire was crackling in a stone fireplace and a plush decorated rug covered the hearth. It was a simple little house, but it was sustainable for Alex, her grandmother and their Pokemon.

Alex set Lune's bowl on the ground and he eagerly dug into his food, savoring every flavor that dissolved into his taste buds. The teen smiled at her satisfied Pokemon and went to sit at with her grandmother Lucy who was eating at the dining room table. Lucy's Furret who was named Daisy had curled up underneath her trainer's chair since she'd eaten before Alex and the others had gotten home.

Lucy and Alex made idle chatter at the table while the Pokemon ate until their bellies were full. After awhile Bolt sighed "Ah! I'm so full! There ain't nothin' like good home-cooked food prepared by Alex. She really knows how to make a meal!"

Jade licked her lips and giggled, "Bolt you would eat anything that would possibly be considered food. It wouldn't matter if it were a five star meal or garbage."

The Pikachu looked a bit shocked and stated, "No way! I have so much more taste than that! C'mon Jade you're killin' me here!" Lune yawned at the two's usually friendly fight of a conversation and then said, "Bolt give it a rest. You know she's right. You just always hate to be proven wrong because your ego is swollen like a blown up Jigglypuff."

Bolt then gave a mischievous glare towards his friend and said, "You askin' for a fight?" Lune snickered and glared back, "You know me so well." The two Pokemon then suddenly jumped up and sprinted out of the flap on the door laughing wildly as Jade to sighed and shook her head at how childish the two were behaving. The little kit then walked calmly out of the flap after he brother and his best friend. Lucy chuckled, having just watched all of that unfold and said, "My, your Pokemon are so lively Alex. They always seem to be causing so much mischief. I hope they aren't too much to handle."

The young teen giggled and said, "Oh no. They are never any trouble. They behave so well and never fight with one another. I'm glad they take after me." Suddenly a loud explosion came from in front of the house and Alex winced at the noise then left her seat and hurried to the door. Her grandmother followed behind slowly and stated, "Yeah. They take after you all right."

Alex thrust open the front door to find a good sized crater smoking in the grass along with Lune and Bolt laying on the ground covered with grit and dirt. Jade was coughing from the dust and smoke and was also dirty from the explosion. The young trainer exclaimed in surprise and hurried over to the youngest of the three Pokemon. She picked up the tiny Eevee and tried brushing off some of the dirt from it's coat. Alex noticed a couple of small cuts on Jade as the young Pokemon continued to choke on the smoke. Anger rose into the teen's cheeks turning them pink and she stomped over to her other two Pokemon who were now sitting up and shaking their aching heads.

Alex shouted, "Lune! Bolt! You two should be ashamed! You know not to fight like this! I understand battling one another for training is one thing, but causing an explosion that hurts others? That's a completely different situation! I trusted you to not take it this far, especially you Lune! You're the oldest but I guess I was mistaken."

Lune had a startled expression in his eyes and was hurt at what his trainer had said. He never meant to hurt anyone. Surely she knew that. He glanced up at Alex and she scoffed, "Don't give me that look Lune. I'm disappointed in you. Bolt doesn't know when enough is enough, so I would've expected you to stand up, take control of the situation and know when to call it quits! Now because of you Jade is unnecessarily hurt!"

Lune was becoming annoyed and he growled at his trainer, "Don't pin all of the blame on me. I didn't do anything and I never meant to hurt my sister. You act like I did this on purpose!"

Alex glared at her Umbreon and then sighed, "Lune, there are times when I wish you weren't such a little troublemaker." The teen then gave one last angry glare at her Pokemon and cradled Jade in her arms as she made her way back to the house to treat the young Eevee's wounds.

As soon as Alex's back had turned, Lune scoffed, turned his tail and bolted into the forest. He didn't care where he was going, all he wanted to do was just get away from everything. Bolt sighed and walked back to the house thinking, "Well this has turned into a big mess. I don't even know how that explosion happened. A Thundershock and Shadow Ball attack make a small explosion, but not one big enough to make a crater like that. It's strange, but I guess nothing can be done about it now. I hope you understand that Alex can't stay mad at you forever Lune."

The sun had set over the mountains to the west, and the forest was in the east so it was already quite dark. The Pikachu had arrived at the flap in the door. He knew his best friend was a Pokemon of the night, but that didn't mean something could go wrong. Before he went inside he thought "Please come back safe.", and he jumped into the warm cottage away from the night's cold air.

**Later...**

Damon brought the binoculars up to his eyes once again and he could see the tiny village in the distance. He was on a remote hill near the base of the Windy m

Mountains and was about to get his mission underway. His Ariados patiently waited by its trainers side, eager to cause a little bit of chaos. Damon sighed as he located the target's home through the binoculars and then brought the specs down to his chest where they hung on a black cord. The young man also could see the small crater from a battle he had witnessed earlier. He pulled up his black hood over his chestnut hair with one hand and sunk his other into the pocket of his trench-coat.

Damon silently thought, _"That went well. I was able to cause a bit of destruction to that battle by having Magmortar fire a small, fast and powerful Flame Burst when the Pikachu's and Umbreon's attacks collided. I was able to separate the Umbreon easily, and that make my mission easier as well. As long as he's wandering in the woods, I may as well put my plan into action now. It will be less complicated obtaining the target now."_

He withdrew from the depths of his deep pocket a sphere that was about the size of a ping-pong ball. It was bright red on the top and starch white on the bottom with a tiny button in the middle. He pressed the button with his thumb and it enlarged to the size of a softball. He tossed the ball into the air and it opened with a flash of white light.

The blob of light shot to the ground and a dinosaur-like creature with serrated fangs, curved talons and huge wings appeared instantly. It growled, resisting it's urge to roar into the night and make itself known to others, but it knew better. The large spider crawled onto its back, excited to do its trainers bidding.

Damon smirked and ordered his Pokemon, "Aerodactyl and Ariados, you know what must be done. I want the target brought to me here and in one piece. Try your best not to damage it. My client want's the target in good condition once we return to Stone Island. Now go!"

The Long Leg Pokemon clicked its pincers and the flying dinosaur growled once again as it spread its leathery wings and took off into the sky. It flew in a circle above Damon and then it took off towards the village in the valley. He smirked and silently waited for his loyal Pokemon to return.

**At the same time...**

Lune was walking though a familiar part of the forest close to his home. He could feel the dirt and rocks on the path underneath his paws turn cold as he felt the sun's warmth leave the tiny pebbles. The night Pokemon were beginning to emerge from their daytime hiding places as daylight Pokemon scurried back to their nests.

The young Umbreon was still a bit crushed at what his trainer had said to him. He had cooled off enough so that his anger was gone, but all that was left was a pit of guilt and shame. He didn't know how he was going to make this up to Jade, especially since she was the one who got hurt. Lune finally arrived at a small but strong stream in the forest. He stopped on the banks of the water and dipped his head down to take a cool drink. After quenching his thirst he pricked his sensitive ears up high. As he did this the rings on his legs, ears and tail began to glow a soft golden color. He felt uneasy and knew something was wrong. He could sense that something was in danger, and it wasn't him.

He bolted from the stream and began to run in the opposite direction from which he had come. He had just touched the beginning of the path that would lead him home when he heard a deafening explosion and a terrible roar that cut through the night like a dagger. He growled and put all of his speed into running towards the cottage. Various night Pokemon were on the path but immediately scuttled out of Lune's way as he sprinted through the forest.

As he came near the end of the path, Lune's heart dropped as he saw the burning cottage before him. The front door had been blasted down and dark smoke was billowing out of all the windows which were missing their glass panes. He dashed into the house and the air was thick with black smoke. Flames rose everywhere and were licking the walls, burning everything in it's path. Lune crouched down to the floor and crawled on the blackened floor, his lungs aching for fresh air. The scent of fresh blood and gore filled Lune's nostrils, and the Umbreon's ruby red eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

A large piece of rubble was on top of Grandma Lucy. The old woman's body was broken and blood was running down her face and Lune could immediately tell that she had not survived the impact. He pricked his ears as he could hear some sort of breathing through the crackling of the flames and the collapsing house coming from underneath Lucy, and he quickly inched along the floor to find Daisy underneath her trainer. The Furret looked seriously hurt, and she continued to cough up blood. Lune half coughed and cried out, "Daisy! Hang on! I'm here to help you!"

The Furret snapped her eyes open and said in a raspy voice, "No! Leave me! I'm done for. My Lucy is gone and it's all my fault. She protected me from a falling piece of the ceiling, but she died instead of me, and even that wasn't enough to protect me. I wish to die with my trainer now."

Daisy closed her eyes and Lune couldn't help the tears that were forming in his own. "No! Daisy you can't die! Please!" The old Pokemon weakly opened her eyes and she whispered, "You have to leave me. The Pokemon that attacked this house, he...he took them. Took them all, blasted the house to a burn to ash and then flew away. Find that flying Pokemon. He couldn't have gotten far. I'm begging you...They took Jade...Bolt...and Alex. Please...as my dying wish...and my Lucy's as well...save the girls...bring them home again...so we can...be...happy...once...more..."

Daisy gave a painful shudder and turned to snuggle up with the stiff body of her trainer. The Furret let a single tear escape from her darkening irises and she sighed heavily. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Daisy moved no more. The Umbreon firmly pressed his eyes shut and forced himself to crawl away from the faithful Pokemon and her trainer, allowing the two partners to pass on together. He pulled himself from the ruined house as the roof caved in and the cottage finally collapsed, sending a cloud of dust, embers and smoke into the starry sky.

Lune coughed a couple of times and frantically looked around for a shape, a moving object, anything against the dark canvas of the sky he could follow. He finally saw it. A creature with huge wings flying against the pale silver moon. It roared once again and he knew it was the same cry he heard in the forest.

He growled and immediately bolted after the dinosaur-like creature. He had put all of his rage and anger into running and in no time he was underneath the Pokemon. He opened his mouth and a dark blob of energy formed from nothing. Once it was a decent size he hurled the Shadow Ball into the air. The ghostly ball of power hit it's target dead on, and the creature roared in pain as it spiraled toward the earth. Lune sprinted after it as it crashed into the grassy plain next to the mountains. He saw a shape jump off of the flying Pokemon's back and he heard the clicking of pincers and the deep rumble of the creature growling dust cleared from the impact and what Lune saw made his body shake with anger and rage.

A large Aerodactyl had Bolt locked in its jaws, and Lune could see blood around the wounds the serrated fangs had made in the yellow fur. An Ariados had a shape on its back, and Lune made it out to be Alex. The teen was unconscious and her arms and legs were bound together with a sticky white thread that the bug Pokemon had spun onto her. Lune's snarled loudly as he saw his fragile younger sister in the claws of the Aerodactyl and the Eevee was shaking and whimpering in pure fright. Lune wanted to rush forward and snatch his sister away from the monsters, but the claws of the dinosaur Pokemon tightened around the body of Jade and she yelped in pain, forcing the Umbreon to stay put. His sister's eyes were filled with fear and Lune's body was radiating pure rage. He bared his fangs at his opponents and snarled, "Release them all! Now! You'll pay for what you've done to them and the old ones! Give me back my friends!"

The flying Pokemon released Bolt from it's jaws and the small mouse Pokemon fainted as he dropped to the ground with a soft thud. A booming voice erupted from the Aerodactyl's throat and it roared, "You are in no position to argue with us you brat! Leave now and we will return the pathetic little rat to you! We don't have orders to bring that thing or you with us, and we aren't allowed to hurt you too bad, so leave now before I change my mind!"

Lune snapped back, "I'm not leaving here without any of my friends!" With that the Umbreon charged forward with a swift Quick Attack. The Aerodactyl smirked at the thought of a battle and he tossed Jade from his claws into the pincers of the Ariados, who caught Jade and had her pinned in its grip.

The flying Pokemon lifted into the skies and whipped up a whirlwind and directed it towards Lune. The crafty Pokemon dodged it expertly and he let a burst of Dark Pulse smash into his opponent. The Aerodactyl cried out in pain and snarled as he fired a Hyper Beam at the Umbreon. Lune managed to dodge the attack but a few pieces of rubble hit him in various spots and creating new wounds. He winced as blood began to leave his cuts but he saw the oppotunity to attack since his opponent had to recharge after such a dangerous attack. He focused on making his tail dense and it soon was coated in a shining metal material. Lune charged towards the Aerodactyl and he slammed his Iron Tail directly onto his target.

The Aerodactyl roared in pain and he snapped into action. He quickly lashed his tail underneath Lune's legs, causing the Umbreon to trip in surprise. The evil Pokemon grinned and he snatched up the helpless Umbreon in its talons. Lune cried out in pain as the claws slashed on his skin and long gashes were gouged into his side.

The Aerodactyl squeezed the air out of Lune's lungs, spread his large wings, and took off into the black night sky. The fossil Pokemon surged upward with each stroke of his wings and Lune could feel himself slipping away. He heard the large Pokemon growl at him, "This will teach you to not to mess with a stronger opponent. Time to say goodbye you little worm!"

Aerodactyl then roared again as he dive-bombed towards the ground, dragging Lune with him. About 100 yards from the ground he snapped his wings open, released his tight grip on the Umbreon and slammed him into the ground. An explosion of dust and dirt surged as the helpless Pokemon coughed and moaned in pain.

Lune couldn't move and he could feel blood flowing freely out of his gaping wounds. His vision was blurry and his hearing was muffled. The Aerodactyl then pressed one of its feet onto Lune, further crushing him into the dirt. As if cotton was stuffed into his ears, he heard his sister scream cries of mercy for her weakened brother. Lune's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his air was cut off and he could faintly see the rock-type Pokemon lower its jaws towards his exposed neck. It was prepared to rip his throat out when a deep voice from a clifftop nearby cut though the cries of his sister and commanded, "Aerodactyl! That will be enough for now! I specifically said to not kill that one! He is of no use to us dead. Leave him. We need to be on our way."

Lune could sense the source of the voice leave and he felt the pressue on his chest lift off of him. He gasped for air and could hear his sister's desperate cries for her brother. They were soon muffled and he saw through blurry eyes the Ariados had spun a track of thread around her mouth and she was desperately struggling to escaped, but to no avail. The Ariados scuttled on Aerodactyl's back with Alex still bound and unconscious on its own and Jade was soon in the claws of the Fossil Pokemon once again. The flying Pokemon soon took off into the night once more with his trainer and fragile younger sister.

Lune lay in the crater as the pale moonlight was hidden by dark clouds. Without the light of the silver orb, the Moonlight Pokemon felt all of his strength draining out of him swiftly. He tried to move once more but was too weak and beaten, and he could see darkness creeping around the edges of his eyes. As he helplessly watched the kidnappers take his family away he thought, _No...I've failed...to protect you...again...no..._

Darkness soon consumed Lune as his eyes fluttered shut, and for the first time in four years he whispered to ears that could not hear him.

_Kaya...Forgive me..._

**Whew! That chapter was a bit long to write but I had alot of fun! I know I left on a bit of a cliffhanger, and I'm loving it :) I hope one of these scenes made you feel a bit of emotions haha :) As always a review/comment/suggestion is open and welcomed! I will post an update within the next week, so be eager for more! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 3: A New Enemy

**Okay here is chapter 3. Nothing to say other than I hope you enjoy it :) Pokemon doesn't bleong to me. I own all other OC's.**

**The small flashback in this chapter is in italics, and thoughts are as well.**

**Chapter 3: Ally and Enemy**

It was morning in the Valley of Trees. The rising sun gave off a gentle orange glow as it rose over the trees in the Rose Forest. The mountains in the west were illuminated with the soft morning light as people and Pokemon alike awakened from their slumber to begin a new day.

A wild Lucario ran up and down the rolling hills. He loved to train here and test his endurance since the hills were usually difficult to walk over, let alone run over. He had kept a steady pace while sprinting for a solid hour and he still hadn't broken a sweat. The jackal-like Pokemon came upon an unfamiliar sight on his morning run.

A tiny cottage near the edge of the forest was now nothing more than a smoldering pile of black rubble. Wisps of smoke still rose from the charred remains and the Lucario was started to see such a sight in a peaceful place like this. He could see numerous neighbors beginning to flock around the cabin and he could hear the distant wail of sirens and he decided to move on. He didn't have a taste for humans and had no interest in being around so many at once.

He ran up another hill until he was over the top and the ruined house was no longer in sight. He came to a slow jog and then stopped entirely at the top of a final hill before the plains to the mountains began. There were a couple of cliff outcrops here and he was eager to jump through them and stretch some different leg muscles.

He walked down the hill so he could cool off a bit and his nose turned upward at the scent that was flowing into him. He could smell blood and dirt heavily in the air, and the bipedal Pokemon closed his eyes slowly. The appendages on the back of his head lifted up and began to vibrate quietly and the Lucario could soon see the aura of all living things in the area he was in.

Shapes of Pokemon that were coated in light-blue aura could be seen in the forest, and as the Lucario turned around to face the direction he came, he could sense the aura of multiple humans condensed into one spot.

He looked back towards the cliff outcroppings and he could see two bodies on the ground about 300 yards away. One of them was a Pikachu, and the other was an Umbreon with a particularly weak aura that was slowly growing dim. The Lucario snapped his eyes open and sprinted towards the direction of the fallen Pokemon. The aura reading creature thought as he ran, _What mess might I be getting myself into this time?_

**At the same time...**

Bolt slowly opened his eyes as a moan escaped from his mouth. His throat was dry like sandpaper and his body ached all over. He tried to sit up and had to steady himself as the world swam in a blur of color and shadows. The Pikachu sat still for a moment and was able to regain his sense of balance before passing out. He looked around and saw that he was in a tiny clearing with a cliff outcrop towering over him towards the Windy Mountains. The hills that led to the Valley of Trees lay behind Bolt and all of the memories of the previous night attacked his brain at once.

He closed his eyes and wracked his brain for memories of the previous night. He recalled being snatched into the jaws of some monstrous creature as he heard the screams of Alex and the pained cries of Jade. The house being enveloped in flames. Lune stopping the kidnappers for a moment, then being dropped to the ground, and a huge battle commencing. Alex and Jade being taken away, and Lune...

Bolt suddenly snapped his eyes open and had a frantic look on his face. He got up a bit more slowly than the last time, and although his head was still pounding he began to search for his friend.

Bolt cried out as he saw his fallen comrade lying in the crater the Aerodactyl had smashed him into. The Umbreon was unconscious and laying in a large pool of drying blood. His breathing was shallow and painful and sweat coated his body. The gashes from Aerodactyl's claws were deep and ragged along Lune's torso, and they extended all the way down his body. They were still raw and oozing a bit of blood.

Bolt whispered, "Lune. Lune! Talk to me! Please Lune, you gotta to get up!" Small tears were forming in the Pikachu's eyes and he blinked them away as he helplessly stood by his hurt partner. He suddenly sensed another presence approaching them from the hilltops and scrunched his face in anger. Sparks flew from the electric Pokemon's cheeks and he stood in front of Lune on four paws.

Bolt saw the Lucario and growled at it, "Get out of here! I don't want to fight some random Lucario!" The Aura Pokemon slowly walked towards the injured Pokemon and spoke in a clam voice, "My name is Riley, and I do not wish to fight you either. I can sense you and your friend there are hurt. I can help you."

"Why would you want to help us? You don't even know us!", Bolt shouted.

With a serious voice Riley shouted back, "We don't have much time! I can read other Pokemon's aura. The one lying in that crater there. His aura is very weak." Riley's face darkened and he said softly, "I don't want a Pokemon to die on my hands simply because I did nothing. It's not going to happen on my account. Not ever again.

Bolt's face eased up a bit after hearing this and Riley continued, "I'm going to help that Pokemon, and if you won't let me I'll simply knock you out and take you with me. He's obviously important to you so let's just skip that part and worry about getting your friend to a healer. Alright?"

Bolt debated for a moment, then realized Riley was right. Lune was running out of time and the longer he was out of commission, the less time they would have to locating Jade and Alex. The Pikachu nodded and said, "I trust you to help us, for now at least." Riley nodded back, "That's good enough for me.

The Lucario tenderly picked up Lune who gritted his teeth in pain. Riley then turned to face Bolt and said, "I personally don't trust Pokemon Centers, and judging from his condition, we don't have time to try and find one. I know a healer who lives just past the Windy Mountains. We need to cross now or your friend could be in danger. You had best be ready for a good long run because we leave now."

Without another word Riley slung Lune onto his back so that his front paws were over the Lucario's shoulders, and the fighting type Pokemon took off in a sprint towards the now pink and orange mountains thanks to the rising sun. Bolt sighed heavily, not thrilled about running such a long distance even if he had only minor injuries and he took off after Riley and Lune.

After about 2 hours of running non-stop up the sloped foothills near the base of the mountain Riley had the first bead of sweat slide down his cheek. Being an athletic Pokemon, carrying Lune while running uphill at top speed was not tiring him out too bad. Riley glanced over his shoulder to find a huffing and puffing Pikachu slowly tread up the hill a good five meters behind him. Bolt couldn't take much more running. He was still sore from last night and running in the morning wasn't on his priority list. "When...will...we...be...there...I'm...dying...", gasped Bolt. Riley adjusted Lune on his back so the weakened Umbreon wasn't slouching off his back so bad and responded, " We have to cross this mountain and that will take another hour or so. After that we have to get past a river and then there is a forest where the healer lives. I estimate by sunset we will get there."

Bolt groaned and fell to the ground face forward and said in a muffled voice, "Can we at least take one small break? I'm dying back here for Pete's sake!"

"This Umbreon can't afford for us to take breaks! He could be in big trouble, and his aura is getting weaker! We can have a lunch break at the top of this mountain."

Bolt sat up and stated, "His name is Lune, not 'this Umbreon', and if you promise to stop at the top then I can keep running." With that, the Pikachu stood up and bounded up the hill on all fours shouting, "Top o' the mountain, food and rest await me! The sooner we get there the better!" With new found determination at the promise of food Bolt taunted, "C'mon and catch up you Slowking! I'm gonna beat ya to the top!"

Riley chuckled and adjusted Lune once more on his shoulders and sprinted at top speed up the hill, easily passing Bolt who stared up ahead in shock.

"Looks like your the Slowking today Bolt!" Riley taunted back.

Bolt heaved a heavy sigh of defeat and continued to run upwards with an exhausted look on his face.

"Lousy Lucario." thought Bolt.

0-0-0

_The sun was now near it's highest point in the sky. There were a few clouds dotting the horizon, but it was a perfect day to be outside. A large shape flew in the sky, beating it's wings and gliding on the air currents. Closing it's gray eyes, it scowled for a moment and then reopened them. Fury and anger burned in the creatures eyes and it recalled what had taken place the previous night._

We did it! We succeeded in capturing the brats! Master is going to be please with our work. Well, mostly my work at least.

_Aerodactyl landed next to his trainer and Ariados dismounted off of his back. The Eevee in the spider Pokemon's pincers was shaking with fear and whimpering quietly. The Fossil Pokemon growled at the young one, and she froze up immediately. The human on the back of Ariados was still unconscious as Damon walked over to the girl and lifted her off of his Pokemon and placed her on the ground._

_Damon's Jeep was parked not to far off the cliff and he walked over to it and opened the back trunk. He reached inside and withdrew a cage, some rope and few small pieces of cloth. He set the rope and cloth next to his Ariados, which waited patiently as he grabbed the terrified Eevee from her scruff and lifted her upward. He then dug into his deep trench coat pocket and fashioned a muzzle on the helpless Pokemon and tossed it into the cage and locked it. He gave the cage to Ariados, who took it in his pincers and scuttled over to the Jeep where it proceeded to load the cage into the backseat._

_He then took out a knife and walked over to Alex and cut the web-like bonds Ariados had spun on her. He then placed her wrists behind her back and bound them together with a small but sturdy piece of rope. He used whatever remained to bind her arms to her sides. He then tied one small piece of cloth around the girls' closed eyes and wrapped another one around her mouth._

_Having completed his task. Damon picked up Alex and hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. He walked to his Jeep, opened the side door and laid Alex across the passenger seats. Slamming the door shut and then shutting the trunk door, he turned to his Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs._

_Sensing that it wasn't safe to stay there, he got into his Jeep and drove away down a winding dirt road that would soon lead him to his destination._

_After about 4 hours of driving, he had finally arrived at the secret airport run by his boss. He stepped out of his Jeep as an airplane was preparing to take off._

_Grunts of Damon's boss were running around preparing the flight. He saw one of them retrieve the cage containing Jade and Alex from his Jeep and saw them carried off onto the waiting plane. The young Pokemon tried to cry for it's still unconscious trainer, but it's efforts were silenced by the muzzle._

_Not paying attention to this, Damon threw his Aerodactyl's Pokeball into the air and in a flash of white light it released the ancient Pokemon. It stretched it's wings out and yawned. Damon approached Aerodactyl and then glared into his Pokemon's eyes. The Fossil Pokemon was taken aback at this and stepped back a bit._

_Damon spoke in a dark and violently low voice, "How dare you almost ruin this operation. Your desire to prove your strength got way out of hand, and now because of you our main target could've died!"_

_Aerodactyl flinched as his master's voice rose in level. Damon then stepped forward and grabbed the Fossil Pokemon's mouth with one hand and squeezed on it's muzzle._

_"I was forced to leave that valley early because of your stubbornness to beat such a weak Pokemon in a fight. We were forced to flee early since our time was prolonged there and someone could've spotted us! If I hadn't intervened when I did, that Pokemon could've died, and without him the plans go into ruin!" Damon squeezed with such force onto Aerodactyl's mouth that it winced in pain._

_"I want you to fly back there and retrieve that Umbreon! If you fail me once more, the consequences will be much more severe than now. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Aerodactyl opened its tear-filled eyes and slightly nodded and Damon released his tight grip on his Pokemon's snout. Red finger marks were clearly visible on Aerodactyl's skin, but Damon didn't care._

_"Well? What are you waiting for? GO NOW!", shouted Damon._

_Aerodactyl squawked in fear and spread it's wings apart and took off in a frenzy from in front of Damon. The flying Pokemon could see out of the corner of his eye as his trainer went to board the running plane and soon took off in the direction his Master had driven from._

Remembering all of this made Aerodactyl roar in anger at the doubt his master had given him, and he picked up his speed in the air and could finally see the Windy Mountains in the distance.

"Master, I won't fail you. You can put your faith in me this time!" thought Aerodactyl.

The Fossil Pokemon had soon arrived at his destination and he hovered in midair. Aerodactyl then closed his eyes and deeply inhaled all the scents of the valley into his large nostrils.

He could smell the sweet grass and flowers in the fields, the cool water flowing down the tiny river, rotting wood from the forests, various humans and Pokemon. He could also smell the scent of warm, delicious, blood...

Aerodactyl immediately flew in the direction the smell of blood was coming from as he felt his hunting instincts kicking in. Blood lust was in his eyes as he felt the rush of a hunt overtake his body and mind. He snarled at the thought of his Master being pleased of capturing the Umbreon. The monstrous Pokemon growled,

"Ready or not, here I come."

**I'm sooooooo very sorry this took so long to update! I've been way too busy to write with me taking my Senior Pictures and babysitting so much! I finally sat myself down and wrote this chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it and I will update a new one as soon as I can! See you all next time :)**


	6. Chapter 4: Destiny and Purpose

**Okayy not much to say here, but here is chapter 4 :)**

**Note: thoughts are in itallics**

**Chapter 4: Destiny and Purpose**

_"Ready or not here I come."_

A high pitched roar resonated from far away, but were picked up by Riley's sensitive ears and he stopped cold on his way up to the mountain. Without turning around the Aura Pokemon squeezed his eyes shut as the extensions on his head began to vibrate slightly. The aura abilities inside him began to activate, and he could see a massive shape of strong blue aura soaring in the sky. It was approaching the mountain range at a high speed and that's when the Lucario knew his troubles had begun.

Riley snapped his eyes open and with strong legs began leaping over the bushes and rocks that dotted the sloping hill instead of simply running. He had only been running earlier because he knew Bolt didn't have the same physical strength as him, but now things were serious. Riley was approaching Bolt at a fast pace when another roar emitted from the sky above, this one much closer than the previous. Bolt suddenly stopped and froze on the spot. His body was filled with shock and fear. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

_No...that monster is back...I can't do it...he's too powerful...got to...get away...he is death!_

He turned his tail and began running upward towards the mountain at a faster pace. Fear gripped his heart and he continued to trip and stumble at his futile attempt to escape his predator.

"You're too slow! Get on!" Riley shouted. He thrust his right paw towards the frightened Pikachu's thunderbolt shaped tail and snatched it as he ran. Curling his arm upward Riley lifted Bolt onto his head while shifting a still sleeping Lune on his back. He came upon a cliff with an almost vertical slope but he didn't decrease his speed. Riley simply ran up the wall as another earth-shaking roar filled the skies and the Lucario could sense his enemy was almost on top of them. After his ascension Riley felt the terrain change from a soft grass to a rough and rocky. Without the giant trees of the forest near the base of the mountain to protect them, the trio of Pokemon were soon easily spotted by their pursuer.

"I guess you weren't ready for me after all. No matter. This will be over soon enough!" roared Aerodactyl.

"The odds definitely aren't in my favor this time. I've got two injured Pokemon with me, not to mention one of them is out of commission. What can I do..." muttered Riley. He suddenly skidded to a stop making the dust on the ground stir from his change in speed. Riley, Bolt and Lune were in an outcropping of the mountain. There was a fair bit of flat rock along with some boulders dotted nearby. Riley removed Lune from his back and placed him behind a fairly large boulder. Bolt hopped off his head and landed next to his injured friend. Riley stared at Bolt as a thought snapped into his head and a booming voice filled the air around them and screamed,

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!

"Bolt! We don't have much time, and I'm going to need your help in order to defeat whatever is following us." said Riley.

"That thing is an Aerodactyl, and it's the one who attacked me and Lune, and...a few others last night." said Bolt as he let his head drop down.

Riley could sense the unease coming from the Pikachu and knew it was best not to press for information on what happened the night prior. He continued, "No matter. If we want to shake this thing off of our trail, I need your electric powers. It's a flying type so you should do a considerable amount of damage."

"I can't! I was that Pokemon's chew toy last night! I couldn't do anything! I'm no match for that monster!" hissed Bolt. "That doesn't matter! This Pokemon, Aerodactyl was it? He doesn't know about me. That will give us an advantage. I have a plan but you have to follow my orders to each detail. Got it?" whispered Riley.

Bolt pondered for a moment then asked, "Why go so far for Pokemon you don't even know?" Riley stared at him with fierce eyes, knowing he was wasting time talking, but then said, "I don't turn my back on someone in need. That's how I live." Bolt was still skeptical about this strange Pokemon, but he knew that he needed Riley in order to defeat Aerodactyl. The Pikachu nodded his approval and the Lucario nodded back and whispered, "Now here is the plan..."

Up in the sky Aerodactyl had reached the mountain range. He could smell his target's blood strongly now and he knew his prey was close at hand. He was tired of chasing these relentless Pokemon and was ready to go home.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! I CAN SMELL YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! GIVE IT UP! STOP PLAYING SUCH GAMES COME OUT NOW AND I CAN TAKE YOU QUIETLY! OTHERWISE YOU GO WITH MORE BRUISES THAN BEFORE! YOUR CHOICE"

Aerodactyl was getting impatient and soon began firing off random Hyper Beams at the mountain walls, causing them to crack and forcing loose rocks to fall. He suddenly stopped and hovered in spot as he saw the tiny electric mouse come from behind a boulder. He sneered, "There you are! Where's your other little friend? My business is with him!" Aerodactyl tucked his wings in and began to dive towards the weakened Pikachu. He unfurled his leathery wings at the last moment causing sand and dirt to swirl around in the air as he landed on the rocky base. Bolt shielded an arm in front of his eyes to protect them from flying debris. The ancient Pokemon bared its fangs and said, "Give me the Umbreon now and I may let you live another day."

Bolt stood there defiantly and began to move closer to the boulder he had emerged from. Aerodactyl deeply inhaled the air and snarled, "I can smell your bleeding friend back there. Why don't you let me take that dead bag of meat off of your hands? He's the one I want. I have no use for a pathetic mouse like you." He took a step forward with his wings spread out, but Bolt continued to stand there like a statue. He said bravely, "You expect me to abandon my friend? Yeah sure. That will happen the day I sprout wings and fly!" He then procedded to turn around and wave his lightning bolt tail in a mocking manner in front of his dangerous opponent.

Aerodactyl snarled, "I don't know about wings, but since you won't move, I'll give you an experience on flying myself!" He turned around quickly, whipping his thick tail right into Bolt's chest, causing him to be launched and slammed into the side of the mountain at a fast speed. All of the air was shoved out of Bolt's lungs on impact, and the Pikachu cried out in pain. He hung his head in the crater his impact had created with a pained look on his face and began gasping for air.

Aerodactyl hissed, "Too bad tough guy. I guess you can't fly after all!" He then stepped forward towards the boulder that smelt of his target's blood and he was eager to finally catch his prey and return it to his soon to be proud master. As he poked his head around the massive rock, he was shocked at what he found.

Standing there with dark red marks streaked across it's jackal like face was Riley. The Aura Pokemon sneered, "I knew it. Predator's follow their sense of smell, so I smeared some of Lune's blood on me and it covered up my scent as well. I guess you aren't that good of a predator Pokemon after all. You're the prey this time around."

A sudden bolt of electricity made contact with Aerodactyl and the Ancient Pokemon felt his muscles and limps go numb and stiff with paralysis. He dropped to his knees as the Thunder Wave coursed through each of his nerves causing his body to still crackle with excess electricity. He turned his head slowly to face Bolt and growled, "You...only pretended to be hit...just so you would have a clear shot at me!" Bolt weakly smiled as Aerodactyl had guessed correctly. Riley smirked at his now trapped enemy and shouted, "Time to end you!"

He put his left and right paws to one side of his body and began to release his aura from the center of his palms. The blue energy pulsated and curled into a powerful ball of light that continued to grow bigger and shine brighter. Riley thrust his paws back and shoved them in front of his body once the ball of aura had grown to the size of a large watermelon and cried, "Aura Sphere!"

The ball of energy traveled at an incredible speed towards the paralyzed Aerodactyl and it could only gaze in fear as the attack his him square in the chest. The impact was strong and it sent the powerful Pokemon spiraling into another face of the mountain at amazing speed. His body crumpled and Aerodactyl fell to the rock floor in a heap. Still paralyzed from Bolt's Thunder Wave, he could only watch as Riley retrieved Lune from behind another boulder and he once again placed the Umbreon on his back and Bolt on his head.

Riley slowly walked over to the weakened Aerodactyl. He stared down at the beaten enemy with cold steely eyes and said, "I'd work on your hunting skills. Better luck next time I suppose." The Flying Pokemon growled as the trio of Pokemon walked past him and continued their journey over the mountain. Aerodactyl muttered under his breath before passing out, "You can count that next time I meet with you, luck and good fortune won't be on your side."

**0-0-0**

_No! Please No! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! Please!_

He was in that place again. He hated this place, and feared it. He came here often, and the routine was often the same. He cried for his mother and father, but they never came. He knew they would never come. He knew it was hopeless, but still he fought.

Lune trembled in fear and anger as he felt himself being lifted from his cage and placed on a cold metal table. Pairs of strong human hands worked thick leather straps around all four of his tiny brown paws and secured them so that they couldn't move. Two straps were tightened on his back and he felt a thin stick prick the area in the middle of his front right paw. Tears welled up in his eyes and fear penetrated his heart and Lune fought against his bonds, but he knew it was futile. He was scared and he hated being scared. He squealed loudly, demanding to be set free. He shook his head in fear as he felt a mask go over his mouth. Noxious fumes were released from the mask and unwillingly Lune was forced to breathe in the sickly sweet smell.

All of his senses soon went numb and darkness was soon claiming dominance over his small body. The brave Eevee had been struggling to escape his bonds, but his body soon relaxed as the gas consumed his body and mind. Lune closed his eyes letting a single tear fall onto the table, and there the drop stood as he drifted off into a fearful and forced sleep.

The room soon changed as colors swirled and dissolved into a blank gray and Lune, now an Umbreon was all alone in a blank and endless space. He moved his head to his left and then to the right, but saw no one in the vast nothingness before him. Turning to face his front Lune pricked his ears as a familiar shape stood in front of him. There was a shadow that stood about 5 feet before him on four slender legs with a mane flowing behind its ears. A thin horn could be seen sticking from its forehead.

Lune was a bit shocked to see the shape standing before him. It had shown up often in his dreams as an Eevee when he was on the wretched island fortress. For the most part it stood there silently like a forgotten memory, staring at Lune with penetrating aqua colored eyes for what seemed like eternity and often leaving him in a hypnotic trance. Sometimes it spoke to him, giving him encouraging words and telling him stories of distant and faraway lands. Lune didn't know what to think of this shadow. He'd felt assured that something familiar was before him again, yet unsettled since it had been standing in front of him once more after 5 long years.

Lune scowled and spoke with confidence, "Why are you here? Why do I keep seeing you? I've been seeing you in my dreams since I was small, and I want to know now. Why do you appear to me so often?"

Usually if Lune tried to converse with this shadow, it often ignored him and continued to stare at him with a never changing gaze. It didn't bother the Umbreon much that this shadow never bothered to communicate with him when he desired, although it did annoy him at times. He never payed much mind to it, so the young Pokemon simply scoffed and figured it was all in his head.

To Lune's surprise, the shadow spoke with a voice that sounded like flowing water, "I cannot answer that now. You have a destiny to play out and path to follow. I've been watching you since you were young. You're no ordinary Umbreon I can tell you that much."

Lune blinked his eyes a couple of times. He was a bit shocked that the shadow had spoken back to him after all this time and was eager to get some answers from it. His eyes narrowed in doubt.

"What makes me so special? Is that why they wanted me all of those years ago? Tell me what's been going on!" barked Lune, his forehead furrowed in anger. The shadow turned around to face away from the Umbreon and spoke in a soft voice, "The time will come for all of that to be you must do now is set out on your destiny. You must conquer your enemies, and become the legend you were born to be."

The shadow soon began walking away into the nothingness, its color slowly fading from a deep smoky black to a pale white. Lune snarled and began to pursue the shadow. He stopped after a short bit and stood defiantly.

"Shadow! Don't you turn your back on me! I want answers! I've been in the dark all of my life! I've had to watch my sister suffer once, and now she is suffering again! Someone else I care about is probably suffering too thanks to me! I never wanted that!" shouted Lune.

"I just...I...just..." he stammered. The shadow soon turned its head around to look at the desperate Umbreon once more, and Lune gave it a bold glare. "I want to know what my purpose is.", he stated.

A thin gold line formed near the shadow's eyes and it soon formed a small smile. The shadow then turned its head back around to the front and continued to walk forward into the vast empty area. "Wait! Don't Go!" cried Lune. Small wisps of smoke were emitting from it each time it walked forward, and it soon disappeared until nothing remained but a few clouds of fading gray smoke.

Lune was all alone again.

He snarled and looked at the ground with a heavy head. His body ached and the Umbreon soon slumped to a sitting position. Lune felt lost and alone for the first time in a long while and his heart weighed heavily at the thought of all of the people and Pokemon he cared about suffering. He snarled softly again just as a deep but soothing bell tolled from somewhere unknown and Lune could feel his eyes closing once more. A voice echoed deeply from nowhere and spoke with a soft and encouraging voice as his ruby red eyes were concealed in darkness,

"If you seek to protect the ones you love, and to defeat the ones whom you hate, you must follow your destiny. Seek out someone who can help you find where the earth meets the sky, and become the legend you were born to be."

**0-0-0**

**Okay I know all of this may seem confusing now, but it will all make sense in the future. I hope you enjoyed the chapeter even if it wasnt that eventful. Hope I can update as soon as I can. Until next time, see all of you reader later :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Formulating a Plan

**School is starting again DX and I probably won't be able to write as much since its my senior year in high school haha. Don't get too upset if I don't update as often. I don't own Pokemon, just the characters and the names. **

**Note: Thoughts are in itallics.**

**Chapter 5: Formulating a Plan**

_Become the legend you were born to be._

Lune's mind soon became conscious once again. He didn't know where he was, who he was with or how much time had passed. After that strange dream of encountering the shadow from his childhood, he was almost eager to be lost in darkness once more. That much he did know. The Umbreon tried to move, but his limbs felt like lead and every inch of him was sore. All of the strength he could muster was used to open his eyelids. It felt like shoving a boulder up a steep hill. Lune's ruby red eyes illuminated in the setting sun, catching the last flicker of golden light.

He sat upright with a little bit of difficulty. The Umbreon was laying on his stomach and he looked around, confused and dazed with where he was. He inhaled deeply and realized the air was thick with the smell of bark and leaves, unlike his home in the Valley where it constantly smelled of flowers and fresh water.

Lune heard a faint rustle in the nearby wedge of bushes in front of him and his muscles immediately tensed. He gave off a small growl in an attempt to frighten the unknown being, but the rustling continued to get louder, and Lune prepared himself for the worst. The Umbreon tried to stand up, but he felt weak in the knees. After about three seconds of wobbling his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed in a heap onto the dirt. He cursed at himself for not being able to stand. The determined Pokemon knew even if he couldn't stay upright, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"No Lune! You can't move yet! Your still hurt!" cried a young Pikachu. Lune perked his ears as his eyes opened wide in shock and relief as he saw his old friend emerge from the suspicious set of bushes. Bolt ran over to his injured companion and wrapped his tiny arms as far as they could go around the Dark Pokemon's neck. "Now that's the Bolt I know", said Lune with a slight laugh

"I was so worried you would never wake up! Your injuries were so severe...I..I feared the worst had already come." Bolt released his small grip and let his arms drop to his side. His head hung low and Lune could see tiny tears stain the dirt in front of the Pikachu. Lune chuckled and said to his friend, "Hey, come on now. I thought you were supposed to be the tough guy out of the two of us. It's going to take a lot more than a couple of scratches to keep me down."

"Yeah I suppose so." chuckled Bolt as he wiped away a stray tear from his eye while grinning at his friend. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised at how fast your injuries have healed up. It's impressive and kinda freaky at the same time.""Now that's the Bolt I know", said Lune with a slight laugh. The Umbreon looked over his shoulder and saw nothing more than three pale white jagged lines crawling up at his torso. The wounds were closed and looked almost completely healed. "I'm suprised too. I mean, I'm not an expert medic or anything so how could have I healed up so fast?" questioned Lune.

"Well for one thing you should be grateful for it. That extreme healing probably saved your life."

Lune's eyes widened in shock as he heard an unknown voice ring out from behind him. He turned around to see a Lucario emerge from the shadows of the nearby cluster of trees. The Umbreon bared his fangs at the appearance of the strange Pokemon, but Bolt suddenly stepped in front of him with his arms spread out in front of him.

"Lune wait! Wait! This is Riley! He is a Lucario who helped you and I get to where we are now! I know it seems hard to believe but you have to! He is a good Pokemon!" shouted Bolt. Lune glared at him and then at Riley. After a few moments of silence he returned his gaze to the Pikachu, Lune could see that he was telling the truth, and he trusted his friend without a doubt.

The Dark Pokemon relaxed his jaws so his fangs weren't showing anymore as Riley stepped out of the forest and into the small clearing where the group had settled. The Lucario smiled slightly and said, "I'm sorry for startling you. I know the both of you don't know me all that well. But please, I think I have some answers as to what's been happening to you, and why your friends were kidnapped by that flying beast of a Pokemon. I ask that you let me explain in full detail of what I may know now. In return you may ask me any question you have, and I'll do my best to help. Is that a deal?".

Bolt and Lune looked at each other for a moment then silently nodded their heads. The Pikachu went and sat down next to his friend as Riley began to make a small fire for warmth and comfort. Lune then said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Tell us everything and anything you know."

Riley sat down on the opposite edge of the fire and nodded in approval.

"Where to begin is the real question. Well for starters, Lune you probably want to be up to speed with what's happened so far. I went running through your valley for some training, and I came upon you and Bolt in a battle scarred area. I can sense aura you see, and although Bolt was hurt, you were close to dying. I asked for the immediate trust of Bolt so that I could take you somewhere to be healed. We then set a course to traverse over the mountain, and we were soon attacked by that Aerodactyl again. We defeated it together and then continued on.

Soon after however, we had to stop again. I had begun to sense an unusual aura working its way through you. All Pokemon have different auras, and I could sense that you had two auras inside of you. After noticing this, your wounds began to glow this soft blue light, and it looked like water was forming over the deep cuts, even though we weren't near any water source. I don't know how it happened or why, but your wounds closed up and now they look like simple white lines on the sides of your body. And now we are here."

Bolt and Lune looked at each other for a moment and then focused their attention on Riley. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"As for me, I'm not a wild Lucario. I belong to a special group of people and Pokemon known as Silver Riders. I've come to know that we've been researching about a man named Markus Staffon."

Lune cringed at the mention of the man's name, but Riley continued on.

"He is a shady character who is known for his kidnapping of and experimentation on countless numbers of Pokemon. He is also known to have a keen lust for one specific type of Pokemon. Mainly the legendary Pokemon to be exact. We don't know when or why he became obsessed with such powerful beings as the legendaries, but I can assure you it's nothing good. They are powerful creatures that exist to keep the world in balance. If he wants to tangle with them it could be catastrophic on many levels.

I wasn't in your Valley to simply train yesterday. I'm actually on a mission to infiltrate Markus's headquarters and figure out his ultimate goal. I noticed that Aerodactyl aren't common Pokemon in these parts, or anywhere near here for that matter. Whats more he wasn't aiming to kill you two, but simply capture you. I think that this Pokemon may be working for Markus, and if that's the case then we might be able to figure out where his base is."

Riley changed his gaze to Lune. "Lune, he wanted you specifically. Do you know of the man I speak of?" The Umbreon growled and then looked at the dirt. He spoke with a dark tone in his voice and said, "That man...He held me and my younger sister prisoner there for as far back as I can remember. We escaped about five years ago, but all I can say is that our time there...there aren't words to describe the pain and terror we experienced there. All I wanted was for my little sister to have a happy life. Instead...she was given a life without a mother...or a father, and without any hope, and especially without a choice. I thought that after we had escaped...she could live life in a peaceful way. But now... she's been forced to go back against her will again, along with someone else I care for..."

Lune bared his fangs and gritted his teeth together. "And it's all my fault."

Riley nodded at Lune's strong words and then continued, "This could prove to be useful to us though. Since Markus is targeting Lune, we could use that knowledge to find his hideout, rescue your sister and your other friend and figure out what he is up to."

Bolt got a puzzled look on his face. "How exactly do we do all of this?" questioned the Pikachu. Riley got a serious look on his face and then looked at Lune straight in the eyes. "I can assure you that since that Aerodactyl failed to capture you Lune, I'm almost positive they're going to try again. You're their main target after all. Which is why this plan will most certainly work if we want to accomplish our objectives. The next time we encounter Markus's forces, we cannot win. The three of us must allow ourselves to be captured."

Lune got a hard look set in his ruby red eyes as Bolt's eye widened in surprise. "What do you mean? Why would we allow that to happen? That's way too big of a risk even if it's to save Jade and Alex! Why would you suggest such a thing?" shouted Bolt.

Riley growled and said, "I can't tell you that. I don't know what the enemy has in store. They might have methods to get information from you two. I need them to be oblivious to our actions for as long as possible. By telling you my plan in full I run the risk of getting everyone killed here. Please try to understand."

Bolt had a shocked expression on his face and he stuttered, "But...But think about...I mean...". "No Bolt. He has a point. I say we listen and follow his plan. I have to save Jade and Alex no matter what. If it means putting myself at risk for awhile, then so be it. It's my fault they were taken prisoner and it's also my responsibility to rescue them. Us being kept in the dark is a good strategy. As far as I'm concerned Riley knows what he is doing." said Lune. He then glanced at Riley and said "When do you think they will strike again?"

"I don't know. It's been about half a day since our battle with Aerodactyl and about one full day since your sister and friend were kidnapped. I would say that they could strike at any time. What could help us is to be as exposed as possible. Whenever you can Lune talk about how your wound healed. That might tie into Markus and his plan, or at least it's a feeling I have. That phenomena that occurred isn't normal so naturally Pokemon will spread it around. It will probably reach Markus's ears at one point or another meaning our plan can be put into action faster." stated Riley

Bolt yawned and Lune looked over at his tired companion. "For now I say we go to sleep. We can talk about what we do tomorrow when morning comes." said the Umbreon. Riley nodded and lay back down so that he was watching the sky. Bolt sighed in relief at the thought of sleep and slumped over in spot and immediately began snoring.

Lune licked one of the cuts on his torso then lay his head down near his paws. His golden rings glowed faintly in the moonlight and he slowly shut his heavy eyelids. As the Umbreon drifted into a restless sleep he began to wonder.

_How does Riley know so much? Surely this 'group' he is with couldn't know so much. Should I be trusting such a Pokemon, even if he did save both mine and Bolt's lives? Hmm. No matter. I guess I'll keep an eye on him for now. I can't really trust anyone anymore. I wonder if this world has a grudge against me. What a wonderful life..._

**Is Riley a trustworthy Pokemon or not? Haha I can't say just yet. :) Ill let ya'll figure that out for yourselves. Good luck with that! I know alot didn't happen here but hopefully your all still interested. Action to be coming up in the next couple of chapters so look forward to it. Until next time, see you all later. :)**


	8. Chapter 6: Why Am I Here?

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. As always I don't own Pokemon, just my OC's. :) **

_**Note: Thoughts are in itallics.**_

**Chapter 6: Why Am I Here?**

When she had first come to, a wave of pain drilled into her skull right behind her left eye. A massive headache was forming and she couldn't think straight, but as she raised a hand to try and rub the pain away, she was stopped short. Her hands and feet were bound with rope and there was a cloth gag in her mouth and something was obstructing her eyes. A deep voice soon spoke to her through some loudspeaker and stated, "You are now our guest Miss Alex Hayes."

Fear pumped through the young teens veins and she thought,

_How does he know my name? Where the hell am I? Whats going on here?_

"Cooperate with us willingly and things will go smoothly while you stay here. If you decide otherwise, things might get a bit more complicated, but we'd rather not resort to force. My boss cannot see you at the moment, but when he does you will be notified. Until then you are to keep quiet and out of trouble."

Alex was petrified. A million thoughts were racing in her mind as she struggled desperately to remove her bonds. As soon as the crackle from the speaker had died away she heard a door open somewhere to her left and after a few moments of silence someone removed her mouth gag. She gulped in a deep breath of fresh air, but not a second later a meaty hand pressed a damp rag to her face so that it covered her mouth and nose. Forced to inhale the sickly sweet smell, Alex's thoughts tumbled and crashed into one another, and she soon loss all sensation and direction in her body as it was forced to shut down. The teen was unconscious not a moment later.

**Sometime later...**

After awaking once more with a headache and a swirl of nausea, Alex noticed that all of her bonds had been removed. She found herself in a pale tan square room on a full sized bed with a single blanket and pillow. It was placed along one wall of the room, with a small black desk and chair stationed along the opposite wall. A miniature fridge had been placed next to the desk on the right side and a wastebasket sat to the left of the desk. A separate smaller room was attached to the main one, and it had a small toilet and sink inside with nothing more than a black curtain to cover the entrance. There were no windows in either room. A black door that stood in the front of the room was the only means of entry or exit, and it was knob-less and somehow locked tight.

Alex now walked back and forth across the wooden floor with a relentless pace. She was a bit frightened, but she had managed to remain calm. She had pieced together that the people who kidnapped her wouldn't harm her since they had treated her fairly well.

A single camera with a red light that flickered every minute or so was hovering above the door frame, positioned to view the entire room without moving a single inch. A tiny boombox was placed next to the camera, and the teen figured it was where the voice she had heard earlier had come from. All in all while she was here Alex felt like a caged animal at some kind of zoo.

Where here was she didn't know, but she knew something was going on. They wouldn't be giving her such treatment if she meant something to them. All she could do was wait it out and see where things would go from here. It's not like she had much choice. All of her Pokemon weren't with her.

Troubling thoughts clawed at Alex's mind like a starved animal to a slab of meat, and she couldn't stop worrying about her Pokemon or her Grandmother. She didn't know what had happened to any of them. The last she could remember was being slammed to the ground with an enormous force and was now dealing with a constant dull throb on the back of her head. The only means of telling time were removed from Alex's wrist once she had been brought here. Even without her watch, the teen figured that not too much time had passed since her kidnapping since her head was still in a constant state of dull pain.

She didn't know why she could be so important, and she hated being kept in the dark. The caring trainer wanted to know that somehow all of her Pokemon were safe. Worry and uneasiness ate away at her heart as she continued to walk back and forth in the small room.

The tiniest crackle soon sparked to life from within the little speaker that hung above the knob-less door and Alex immediately stopped her pacing to stare at the black box. The same voice that had spoken to her earlier had come out of the speaker once more and it told her, "Alex Hayes, you are to be meeting with my boss name is Damon, and I've come to escort you to him. Please back away to the far wall. Until you do so I won't open this door, and I suggest you move quickly. My boss hates to be kept waiting."

Alex glared at the camera with a defiant stare and she slowly complied to the voices demands without a word of protest. She curled both of her hands into fists as she was forced to wait along the bare wall. A small click was heard from the other side of the room and the door opened to reveal a middle aged man blocking the exit. He had chestnut hair and dark green eyes that seemed cold. He wore a black hooded jacket and dark brown pants with black boots.

Alex stared at Damon before her and put things together quickly. A small girl like herself would have no chance going up against a full grown man, so she knew it was best not to attempt to hit the guy. The teen simply resorted to glaring at the man as he waved his hand, trying to beckon her forward. Alex stood defiantly against the wall, not moving an inch.

The man then put a hand on his stubble haired chin and mocked, "Oh I get it. In order to get the pampered pet out of her comfort zone, she needs a treat. Isn't that right?"

Alex sneered at being called such a thing, but she didn't care. She still stood her ground and remained in the same spot. Damon closed his eyes and chuckled, "You've got guts kid. Staring a full grown man like myself has to take some courage. I guess you aren't that spoiled after all. How's bout I make you a deal. I give you something sweet, and you come and talk with my boss. What do you say?"

Alex blinked a couple of times and thought, I can't trust this guy, whatever his name is. I can't trust anyone here! But I need to figure some things out. If I go talk with this guy maybe...I..could..

Alex's mind had gone blank as she saw the man reach into his pockets and from deep within the trench coat he pulled out a small ball of light brown and cream colored fur. The man was holding the poor thing by the scruff, and the Pokemon cried to be let go.

All of the breath had left Alex's lungs, but they soon came back as she screamed, "JADE!"

She lunged forward and screeched, "YOU LET HER GO!" Damon sneered and he simply tossed the Eevee into the air towards her trainer. Alex caught her Pokemon and clung to it with her life. Jade crooned and nuzzled her trainer with her head multiple times and Alex hugged her Pokemon fiercely as she dropped to her knees on the wooden floor.

"Jade...Jade...I'm...so glad your alright...oh Jade...", shuddered Alex. Tears had formed in the corner of the teens eyes, and Jade soon licked them away and cuddled into Alex's neck once more.

Damon coughed a couple of times and Alex turned to stare at her captor before her. He sighed and said with a bored tone, "I love touching reunions, but now that I've given something you want, you are to see my boss. Let us be on our way. He stepped away from the door to reveal another room before her. Alex stood up straight and clutched Jade tightly to her chest, determined not to ever let her go again.

The young Pokemon buried her face in her trainers neck as the teen slowly walked towards the door, passing by Damon and entering a room almost as bare as hers. He closed the door behind her and passed in front of her so that he was waiting by another door. She reluctantly followed with a constant glare in her chocolate brown eyes. A scrape of a chair was heard from one side of the room and Alex glanced behind her to see a man in a plain black suit get up from the table he was sitting at. It had a small microphone and a television set was placed on the desk as well with a picture of Alex's room on it. The man placed his book on the table face-down and proceeded to walk across the room and stopped just behind Alex.

The teen swiftly turned her head to the front again as Damon opened the second door and exited to a stone floored hallway. The grunt behind her pushed her forward and she got the message and began to walk behind Damon. Alex kept a steady gaze to her front as her nose twitched in anger. She opened her mouth to shout at the man but thought,

I have to protect myself and Jade. I can't say of do anything that might hurt us.

The teen reluctantly stayed silent. Damon and the grunt brought the young trainer through a series of corridors that were dimly lit and stone cold. There was a slight medical smell in the air, and it made the teen feel a bit uncomfortable. After an unknown amount of turning many times and passing the occasional black door, Alex was disheartened to find that there were no windows. She'd wanted to see some form of outside even if she didn't know where she was.

The group came upon a wider hallway now with black doors on both sides of the hallway, and Alex's interest was sparked again after seeing the same looking hallways for so long. A long glass window was on the right side of the teen, and curiosity got a hold of her and piqued her to sneak a glance inside while continuing to walk. She was mortified with what she saw.

Cages upon cages of Pokemon were stacked on one another and they were containing all kinds of Pokemon. Most of them appeared to be not more than a year old, and some looked as if they were just born not five minutes earlier. They cried out in vain, and Alex could see their weakened forms and misshaped bodies. These Pokemon were nothing more than withered husks of dying life that had barely begun living at all.

Alex noticed Jade was shifting her head to turn towards the glass window but she pressed the young Eevee's head back against her neck and whispered, "No! Don't look..." Jade immediately understood and complied without hesitation.

After staring for a few more moments she was shoved from behind and a strong hand was placed on the top of her head. The hand twisted so that she was now facing away from the dying Pokemon and was back to staring at Damon's back. "Keep walking and don't look around." barked the grunt.

She shook her head free of the grunt's hand and continued to walk forward. She hated being ordered around. At the end of the hallway they turned once more to the left. The group walked for awhile. How big is this place? It's enormous...

Alex suddenly stopped walking and almost tripped to avoid running Damon as he halted in front of a massive double oak door with a brass knocker on it. He reached out a fingerless gloved hand and slipped his fingers through the loop of the knocker and banged it on the door with three heavy thunks. The door swung open from the inside and Damon proceeded to walk forward. Alex stood there fearfully and as the grunt was about to shove her forward a warm and deep voice ordered, "Thomas, don't harm our guest. Who on earth taught you it was alright to treat ladies in such a manner?"

The grunt Thomas lowered his hand and stammered, "I...I'm so sorry sir! I meant the girl no harm! I'll be returning to my post now!" And with that the cowardly grunt turned his heel and walked away without another word.

The same voice from before then spoke again in a soft tone, "Miss Alex Hayes, please step inside. I would like to have a word with you." The teen took in a shaky breath and with stiff legs walked cautiously inside the awaiting room.

The place was furnished quite nicely. There was gray carpeting adorning the floor and a bar with three stools stood in front of an assortment of bottles that were lined up next to each other on a wooden counter with black granite tops.

Two black leather couches were stationed in the middle of the room facing each other with a glass coffee table separating them. Paintings dotted the walls and fake plants were sitting in the corners of the room.

A wide window was on the back wall, and someone was writing from behind a dark wooden desk that was in front of it. He continued to face the wall but spoke directly to Alex, "Please take a seat on one of the couches. I will be finished shortly."

Alex hesitated a bit and clung to Jade a bit tighter when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and give her e nudge forward. The teen turned around to see Damon's hand outstretched. He returned to his position of leaning against the wall after giving Alex a small glare. She glared right back but got the message and proceeded to move toward the couch on her own.

She sat on one of the comfy couches and Jade snuggled into her neck in an attempt to comfort her worried trainer. Alex smiled slightly and petted Jade on the head a few times. She tired to keep a smile on her face, but inside her heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

_Who are these people? What could this man be after? Why am I so important to them?_

"Ah, my dear. All of your questions shall be answered in due time." said the same man who had been writing. Alex suddenly stopped breathing.

_How on earth did he know I was thinking that?_

"It's quite simple really. I've been 'Blessed' by a legendary Pokemon. I can read the minds of others." The man looked up and the young trainer could finally see his face. For some reason when Alex looked at him it sent a chill down her spine. Without moving his mouth Alex simultaneously heard his voice echo in her mind as a wave of pain coursed through her head.

_And I can communicate with others with my mind._

The confused teen put a hand to her skull in an attempt to ease the pain. Jade crooned in concern. The man spoke again out loud, "To answer your questions from before. The legendary Pokemon Mewtwo has Blessed me with this ability, and it is for this reason you're here too. More specifically, your Pokemon have also been blessed. They were once my property and I've come to take them back."

Alex shook of the initial shock as the pain began to subside. She had a million thoughts going through her brain, but one of them stood out among the rest. She glared daggers at her captor and questioned,"What is you want then?".

"It's quite simple really." chuckled the man. He stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the unoccupied leather couch. Alex kept her gaze focused on him as he sat down on the leather couch in front of her. The man had his eyes closed , and the sight on his face made the young trainer cringe on the inside.

A long white scar ran over the man's left eye and side of his face. After a few moments he opened them to reveal two steel gray eyes and he said in a dark tone,

"My name is Markus Staffon, and I wish to create my _own_ Legendary Pokemon."

**Haha that was my first attempt at a cliff hanger. Let me know if I did alright. The chapter took some time to write, but as always I enjoyed it! I saw Big Time Rush in concert today, and they were AMAZINGGG! Haha a bit of my personal life there, but whatever! As always a review/comment is appriciated, and I shall update whenever I can. Until then see you guys laterr :)**


	9. Chapter 7: Answers, but More Questions

**I SAW BIG TIME RUSH ****IN CONCERT****! Haha I know I'm a freak but I had to say it! They came to our state fair and they did an amazing show. It's a night I'll never forget. Enough with the boring details of my life though. I know you guys wanna get reading Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as always :)**

**Note: Thoughts are in itallics.**

**Chapter 7: Some Answers, but More Questions**

_"My name is Markus Staffon, and I wish to create my own Legendary Pokemon."_

Alex stared at the middle aged man before her with a blank look plastered across her face. Her pale green eyes looked distant, and her mind was completely numb towards the knowledge it had just absorbed.

The teen shook her head slightly and then looked into the steel gray eyes of Markus. "Wh...what on earth...why would you... how could you possibly be thinking of something like that! Legendary Pokemon are embodiments of nature, as are normal Pokemon. They shape our world and keep it in balance. To create a new one...it's unthinkable. Why in Arceus's name would you want to do something so atrocious!"

"I'm quite surprised you see them that way young lady. It's a bit admirable that someone so young as you thinks of the Legendary Pokemon in such a manner." said Markus. "You didn't answer my question! Why would you want to do something like try and create your own Legendary Pokemon!" screamed Alex.

"Please keep your tone down. I do hate shouting." demanded Markus in a stern low voice. Alex glared daggers at the man. "Trying to give me the scary eyes huh? It won't work with me, so stop trying. As for what you said earlier, my dream is by no means atrocious in any way. I'm simply doing this for the greater good of all Pokemon."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" questioned Alex.

"As you know in most Pokemon legends, a great calamity of sorts takes place, and then there is some sort of event that ends said calamity. Recent examples would be the three legendary bird trio fought and Lugia calmed them with it's song, Groudon and Kyogre exchanged blows and Rayqaza appeared to end their brawl. Dialga, Palkia and even Giritina clashed and Arcues ceased their battle. They were the peacekeepers, but they won't always be around. For example, in ancient Unova, Reshiram and Zekrom were at battle and no one was there to end it, and the world was left in a catastrophic state. What if something even more catastrophic were to take place? I don't want something like that to ever happen to this world."

"That is why I wish to create a new and more powerful Legendary Pokemon than any other before it, even that so called god of Pokemon Arceus. My Pokemon will have all the power and wisdom needed to keep peace in the world. There will be no more fighting between humans, Pokemon or a combination of the two. I shall be ruler with my Legendary Pokemon at my side, and together we can create an everlasting peace for all humans and Pokemon."

Alex stared in disbelief at Markus. He glared coldly at Alex and a shiver went up her spine.

"And I will stop at nothing to achieve that peace, even if lives must be sacrificed for the greater good."

Alex looked down for a moment and made eye contact with Jade's beautiful eyes. Something came to her mind as soon as she laid eyes on her Pokemon. "Wait. Before you said something strange, like that my Pokemon were actually yours. What did you mean by that?" asked Alex.

"Yes it's true that your Eevee and now Umbreon were kept here in their early lives. I know that the older of the two is an Umbreon since I've been keeping an eye on them since they escaped almost 5 years ago. The time has come for them to return to their rightful home." explained Markus.

Alex felt strange inside since she know knew that someone had been watching her and her family for so long. It felt a little bit creepy.

That feeling was soon forgotten as images of that rainy night soon came back to Alex. She recalled seeing the two near dead Eevee lying under the tree in the forest near her home. The fact that they were seriously hurt and starved was enough to make the teen angry, but recalling the simple terror that was glazed over Lune's eyes still burned strongly in Alex's set her emotions almost to a breaking point at the thought of her Pokemon suffering like that. She gritted her teeth in anger and held Jade closer to her.

"You call this their home? When I found them they were near dead and starved to death. Not to mention they were scared senseless by me, like they were seeing a demon or something. From what I've seen here, they have a right to be scared of this place! I can't imagine the pain these two have experienced. Whatever you did to them here I can promise that someday you will pay for it." snarled Alex.

"I highly doubt that my child. You have no strong Pokemon and you can't fight your way out of my fortress. I seriously can't believe you can do much to me in this kind of situation. Your best option is to be a good little girl and do as we say. I promise if you do try something, I'll know in an instant since I can read your thoughts. Being a Blessed One certainly has its advantages." Markus said with a smirk.

Alex remembered something again. "You keep talking about being 'Blessed'. Tell me what it means. I have a feeling it's tied to this so called goal of yours to create your own Legendary Pokemon." Markus laughed. "Nothing does ever seem get by you my dear."

Alex could sense that the man was familiar with saying that, but pushed the feeling away.

"But yes. I can explain it to you in full, about being 'Blessed' by a Legendary Pokemon."

"In order to create my own Legendary Pokemon, I've tried experimenting with certain type of Pokemon and infusing them with collected DNA of the Legends such as Suicune's ability to walk on water, or Shaymin's ability to clean pollution. The Pokemon I've used on numerous occasions were Eevee since their genetic code is so unstable. It's easy to tamper with them." explained Markus.

Alex felt her nose twitch slightly in anger and she hugged Jade again. She hated the thought of how they treated her Pokemon and the others as well.

"One thing I've also discovered is that when infused with the DNA of a Legendary Pokemon, most of my subjects died within 24 hours. They were mostly evolved or older Pokemon, so I tried with the younger subjects and they survived for longer periods of time. I've had the Eevee your holding since she was born, and the older one was brought to me as an infant. Naturally we decided to try infusing some of the Legendary Pokemon DNA into him, but he was resistant against us."

Alex internally cheered for her Umbreon for his fighting spirit, even at a young age.

"Eventually we thought of him to be a failed experiment so we fused him with a strand of unknown DNA just to see what would happen. Surprisingly the thing survived, and that's when we learned that young Eevee's were our best candidates for test subjects. That's when we dubbed a Pokemon who had the DNA of a Legendary Pokemon infused with their own, and to also inherit some of their powers as being 'Blessed'. Not long after that case the younger sister was born here, and as soon as she was of age we were going to experiment on her with a DNA sample. It was that same day that the two of them escaped my fortress. I've longed to get them back, and now half of my job is completed." said Markus.

Alex glared at the man and said, "So what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing at the moment. I'll leave you and your precious Eevee alone so long as you do as I say and don't try anything funny. All that's left to do is bring Lune home again and you can be on your way my dear."

Alex stared at Markus and then sighed heavily. "The only way I'm leaving this place is with my Pokemon."

"That's too bad really. I can't allow you to go running around with my plans in your mind. I'm afraid that your going to be staying here for some time, or at least until your no longer needed. Behave and you shall have your freedom again."

The young trainer hated being in this position. There was nothing she could do to help her Pokemon, and she wouldn't be able to do much in making sure her Pokemon could escape from this man's clutches safely.

Something beeped on the Markus's wrist, but Alex couldn't see clearly what it was exactly. The man looked pleased about something, and the teen didn't like the feeling that was settling in her gut.

"Now I have some business to attend to, so I'm afraid our meeting here is adjourned. Damon will escort you back to your room. Don't make trouble, and I will be seeing you again shortly my dear."

Alex felt a hand be placed on her shoulder as she stood up, and was surprised to find a silent Damon standing behind her. He steered her from behind the couch and out of Markus's office, where the man was returning to his desk to finish some unknown business.

Another replacement had come to take Grunt Thomas's place, and as soon as Damon had led Alex and Jade out of the office and had shut the heavy door with a thud, the trio made their way back to the teen's room.

As the group walked quietly through the fortress Jade quietly crooned to her trainer. The young Eevee was obviously worried about Lune. Alex couldn't even pretend things were going be alright. The young teen barely whispered to her Pokemon, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I'm so sorry Jade."

**0-0-0**

A meerkat like creature stood on a stone balcony overlooking the never ending sea. She was standing on two paws with purple markings covering half of her legs with a thin tail waving around in the breeze. Halfway was a band of pale purple that extended around her slender torso. She had two long arms with extensions going past her hand and the ends of the extensions forked and were the same purple as her leg markings. She had a curved head with two thick whiskers that forked with yellow tips right below her narrow red eyes. All in all she was a sleek and graceful looking Pokemon. She spoke with an airy tone and sounded like a proper English lady.

"Yes. You've located their whereabouts? Your with them? Very good my darling. Very good indeed. I shall send my troops out to collect you all soon enough. Do you wish me to accompany them so I can meet you? No? Yes. Alright then if you insist. Be ready to commence with the plan in five days time, my love. I shall be with you soon again."

The Mienshao clicked her wrist communicator off with a touch of her wet nose. She sighed and stared out at the sunset over the glimmering waters of the ocean, longing to be with the one she loved when a sudden flapping caused her to be snapped out of her daze. She turned around to see a fat Honchkrow landing on the balcony.

"What is it now you blundering obese excuse for a pigeon?" snarled the Mienshao. She hated being disturbed, and especially now since she was in a particular foul mood.

"Fo...forgive me Lady Mienshao. I do not wish to disturb one of the strongest Pokemon of the Master, but Markus request's your presence in his office. He wants to know how your operation is coming along ma'am." squaked the Big Boss Pokemon.

"Well alright then I suppose." The Mienshao scoffed and raised her nose in the air. With her chest out and both of her paws in front of her, she looked like a delicate lady in a kimono. The Honchkrow flinched a bit as the Martial Arts Pokemon climbed onto his back and took a seat behind it's wing joint. He hesitated for a moment before raising his wings out to the sides of his body, and that was a mistake.

Mienshao took one of her arms and lashed it out in front of the Honchkrow, causing her extension to act as a whip and scaring the poor bird Pokemon in the process.

"Well are you going to keep me waiting? Get going you fool!" screeched the fighting type Pokemon.

Honchkrow cawed out in fear and took off from the balcony in a frenzy of flaps and glided across the ocean from the island where all of Markus's Pokemon stayed to the fortress where he worked.

Mienshao loved scaring the dark Pokemon, and it was a bit sadistic in a way. She knew he hated loud noises, but she enjoyed seeing fear in others' eyes as she lashed out and attacked them. She smirked and thought as she flew to meet with her equally sadistic master.

_I wonder who he is going to let me play with today?_

**Wow! That was ALOT to write. Hopefully this all makes sense, and let me know if it isin't! I'll be happy to go back and fix the chapter if needed, so review if everything seemed clear, and review cuz I love reading what you guys have to say! Alot of questions are in your head, and alot of answers are coming your way in the next few chapters. I hope you guys are locing the story as much as I am writing it! I'll update whenever I can. Until then, be safe and eat a cookie!**


	10. Chapter 8: Seeking Help

**School started once again. It's my senior year! YAY! That being said I don't know how often I'll be able to post new chapters, but I shall try my best! But enough of that. Without further ado I give you the next chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Seeking Help**

"Hey. Lune. Lune? Having you been paying attention? Are you even listening to me?" questioned Riley. Lune shook his head a bit and blinked his tired eyes a couple of times. He looked ahead to face Riley who was walking ahead of him with his head turned around. The Lucario had a small frown on his face and Lune knew he had troubled his knew found friend. "Yeah. I'm sorry I'm just a little tired." answered the Umbreon.

"Should we take a break?" suggested Bolt who was walking beside Lune. Riley turned to face towards the dirt trail they were now traversing. They had made it down the mountain some time ago and had been walking through the forest for quite some time. He said without looking back, "That's out of the question. We can't rest. As I was trying to say before I pulled Lune out of his daydream, we have to leave this place. That Aerodactyl could be up and hunting us again anytime now. I want to put some distance between us before he can catch up. The farther away we get the more our scent blends in with the land, and that will make us more difficult to track since he is a hunter based on scent. That's why we have to keep moving."

The electric mouse cocked his head a bit. "You sure do know a lot about that sort of thing. Where ever did you learn all of that?" Riley stayed silent for a moment, and the air felt a bit thicker. The moment passed and Riley responded, "Someone I know taught it to me once. Let's leave it at that."

Bolt frowned and then turned to face his friend. "You sure we can trust this guy? I mean, I want to save Jade and Alex, but I have no idea where we are and where we're going. This could be a trap." Lune sighed and continued to face forward. "I don't know if I can trust him. But he's our only lead to finding the girls, and that's better than nothing. Even if it's a small chance towards saving those two, I'll take it."

The Pikachu knew his friend meant well and decided to drop the subject for now. Riley turned his jackal head so that he was facing behind him again. He saws in Lune's eyes that he was tired and he knew he shouldn't push the just recovered Pokemon into walking for so long. "Alright we've been walking for a good ten miles. We can take a break, but lets go over there."

The group made there way to a decently big hill that had an indent in it. Grass grew over the small roof that had overgrown on the indent so it made a nice shaded area underneath.

It was deep inside the earth that all three of them could fit and they were shielded from view fairly well. Bolt flopped on the soft exposed soil with a heavy and grateful sigh as Lune lowered himself to the floor with more care. Riley sat with his back against the wall and looked at where they had just walked from.

"It doesn't look like anyone is following us, and I can't sense any other person's aura so we should be safe for now." said Riley. He then tilted his head towards Lune. "I can sense something is troubling you my friend. What's on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

The Umbreon sighed a bit and gazed toward the ground. Bolt lifted his face from the earth and it was covered in dirt. "If he doesn't want to talk don't force him. I'm sure he's just worried about Jade and Alex is all. Isn't that right Lune?" said Bolt. Lune closed his eyes and said, "No. That's not the case this time. Of course I'm worried about the girls as much as you are, but that's not what's been on my mind. It's something difficult to explain, but I can try my best."

"For as long as I can remember, I've been seeing this shape in my dreams. It looks kind of like a shadow. It stands on four legs and it has a horn on its head. It usually stands there staring at me. But sometimes it would show me pictures of faraway places and unknown lands. It often gave me courage and hope whenever I needed it most. After I met Alex though, the dreams never came back and I thought nothing of it. When I was unconscious just awhile ago however, I saw that same shadow in a dream once more. And unlike before, It spoke to me."

Bolt pricked his ears up and said, "Wait, what does that mean then?"

"The shadow spoke to me, and it sounded like water flowing in a river. It told me if I wish to save the ones I love and to defeat the ones who cause me grief, I have to seek someone who knows where the land touches the sky, and become the legend I was born to be."

Riley tightened his paw into a small knuckle and pressed his lips firmly together.

Lune then looked specifically at Bolt and said,

"Bolt you probably don't know this, but Jade and I come from a research laboratory from someplace faraway. We had lived there most of our lives, and Jade was even born there. I don't remember when I got there. I was too small to remember. One day I escaped with Jade into the sea, and for that we almost died. Alex found me soon after and took me in. That's where we first met."

The Pikachu had a bit of a shocked expression on his face and then looked into his friends somber eyes with compassion. "Wait, wait. So that's who took them, isn't it? The same people from that research lab or whatever. Are they the one's responsible for all that's been happening to us?"

Lune nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry to say so but yes. I don't know why they want Jade and I back all of a sudden, but clearly there is something bigger at work here and I need to find out what. I think that's what the shadow in my dream was trying to tell me."

Riley closed his eyes in thought and Bolt suddenly stood up. With a cocky smirk on his face the Pikachu exclaimed, "Well then, whatever it is we have to do Lune, I'm with you all the way. I'll be with ya until we have both girls back home safe."

The Umbreon smiled a bit and said, "Thank you Bolt. I do mean it."

The electric Pokemon sighed and then said, "So now we have to find someone who knows where the land touches the sky, or whatever you said. Who on earth could possibly know that?" Riley opened his eyes and slowly said, "I think...I might be able to help with this one. I know someone who is special at interpreting dreams, fortune telling and all matter like that. She is also a personal friend and very wise. I think we need to pay her a visit as soon as possible."

"Do you know where she lives then Riley?" questioned Lune. The Lucario nodded his head and said, "She lives in a small village composed of Pokemon deep in the nearby forest. The village is located along a hidden waterfall, but I've been there before so we should have no trouble finding it. It will take about a half a day to get there from here, so we should leave now. I'm going to scope the area outside once more before we get moving."

He stood up and left the small crevice and walked a good distance away from the hiding spot. Bolt walked over to to his friend and whispered, "Isn't this a bit too convenient? I mean, we just met this guy and he knows everything that we need to. I don't trust him too much, and neither should you."

Lune sighed and said, "I know, I know Bolt. I don't trust him one hundred percent either, so lets just be on our toes for now. Although he isn't the most well known person in my book, he's done a lot by helping us this far. I have to trust Riley if we're going to save them."

The Pikachu looked angry for a moment and then whispered, "Don't come crying to me if he betrays us in our sleep." At that moment Riley had wandered back to the hiding spot and said, "The coast is clear, so it's time to head on out."

Lune stood up slowly and stretched his legs and arched his back. Bolt silently stood up and walked out of the crevice without saying a word to Riley. Lune walked towards the Lucario and said, "Don't mind him. He just needs time to get used to you. Once he does he can be a really good Pokemon." Lune smirked a bit and followed after his friend. Riley felt his lip twitch but decided to hold his tongue. He knew he had to keep his composure. As he walked out of the crevice to follow his new companions, the Lucario thought,

_I wonder...how much longer am going to be able to stay with them as a comrade?_

**0-0-0**

"Ugh. I'm so sick of walking though this dull forest! When the hell are we supposed to get there anyways? I've had it!" whined Bolt. "Oh be quiet you big baby. We have some daylight left, and besides Riley said that the place we are headed to would only take half a day to get to. We left when the sun was high in the sky and it's almost twilight so we should be there soon. Quit you complaining and tough it out." said Lune in an irritated voice. He then chuckled and thought of a way to work up the Pikachu even more. "Or are you the wimpy Pokemon like I always thought you were? I was injured and I've been walking without complaint. I guess you aren't such a tough guy after all." Lune snickered under his breath. He loved teasing his friend and enjoyed seeing him get riled up.

"I'm no wimp! I'll show you, Lune! I'll beat you guys to the waterfall before the sun goes down!" exclaimed Bolt. "See you losers later!" With a maniacal laugh the electric mouse Pokemon dropped to all fours and quickly sped into the underbrush of the forest without any hesitation.

Lune snickered again and he caught up with Riley who had been walking ahead again. The Dark Pokemon could hear him say "Must you pull childish tricks on him like that?"

"I can't help it. He is so easy to pick on and I usually never miss a chance to get at him like that."

"You're in a cheerful mood despite the circumstances, aren't you?"

Guilt and anger flashed in Lune's eyes and he gazed at the ground, his mouth pulling back into a slight growl. Riley notices this and is quick to regret what he said. "I..I didn't mean that. I was out of place. I offer my apologizes to you. I know you are worried about them just as much as Bolt is, but you don't have to push yourself so hard. Your in a delicate state now, and making your body stressed could be hurtful towards you."

Lune noted that Riley seemed to be a bit informative of his condition, but shrugged the feeling away. The Umbreon closed his eyes as he continued to walk after his crazy friend and could feel the pool of anger that had flooded his eyes not moments ago soon drain away. After calming down Lune turned to his right to face Riley who was walking beside him and said, "I'm not mad with what you said, and I'm not delicate. I've been through my share of hardships before, and I don't want my sister to experience horrors like that ever again. That's why I'll do anything to get her away from that place."

"Even if you've been through hardships before, you'll go through it all again to get your sister and trainer home safely?"

"I would rather be put through hell than witness the people and Pokemon I care about suffer."

"That's a little bit brash if you ask me." Lune tilted his head up so that one eye glinted in the dying sunlight. "Well what do you mean by that?" he questioned. "I just think that saying things like that will get you nowhere. If saying stuff like that made you a hero then everyone would do it. Look I don't mean to impose on your beliefs or anything, but try not to put yourself in danger too much. It's honorable to do something sacrificial, but not if your the one that ends up dead. Then there is no point." stated Riley.

Lune felt something in his paws, like maybe Riley knew more than he did on everything that was going on. He shook his head and the feeling went away with it.

"Something wrong?" asked Riley.

"No. I'm just fine. I wonder how far ahead Bolt is though." As Lune said this Riley's extensions on his head began to vibrate slightly and the Lucario closed his eyes for a moment. When they opened again he said, "Your friend has been running ahead recklessly and is about to fall into the river near the village. Don't worry though. The river is wide but quite shallow. I'm more worried about the guy smacking his head on the low bottom. You up for a bit of a run?"

Lune nodded his head without hesitation and Riley proceeded to break into a slow run which turned into a sprint. The Umbreon followed behind his traveling companion on swift paws.

_Why does Riley act like he cares so much. I mean, sure we are companions for now, and I know that I'm a target to others, but the guy treats me like I'm a glass ball that will shatter if even slightly touched. And I can't help but shake this feeling I keep getting whenever Riley starts to talk. I feel like maybe he knows more than he's letting on. I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on this..._

A sudden splash caused Lune to be snapped out of his daze and Riley held out his paw in front of his chest as they continued to run through the tall grass and bushes.

"I think your friend has reached his destination a bit early and has fallen in as predicted. We should catch up to him soon enough. If we follow this river to the north, we should reach the waterfall village in a short amount of time.

Lune acknowledged the fighting Pokemon with a nod and after about four minutes of hard running the pair reduced their speed to a steady trot. Running water was soon filling the air and the duo reached a small length of grass that extended a bit before dropping off into the river Riley had mentioned earlier.

The river was wide but had a gentle flow of cool clear water. Lune inhaled deeply and welcomed the refreshing scent and let it fill his entire body with a state of temporary peace. A wet moan reached the dark Pokemon's ears and he peered over the edge to see Bolt laying flat on his back with water gushing over his face every now and again. There was a large red spot on his stomach and with another moan he sat up. The Pikachu's eyes were darting all over the place in a confused frenzy and the tuft of hair on his head was sticking out all over the place.

Lune gazed at his friend with a bored expression on his face, "Oh no. We'd better run. It's attack of the river zombies."

Bolt was snapped out of his trance and screamed, "Oh thanks Lune! And Riley! Way to warn me that the river was so close by! I was so focused on getting here I ran straight into the river and fell on a big rock!" Bolt pointed to the red mark on his chest. "That really hurt like hell!" Riley sighed and said, "Well it's your own fault for taking off with no warning and running around the woods like a moron." "You askin' for a fight buddy?" said Bolt through gritted teeth.

"If we were to fight my friend you would surely lose" said Riley with no hesitation.

"First off I ain't your friend! Second, I could take you on and zap you to a crisp in less than five seconds!" declared Bolt. "I highly doubt you'd want to do that" said Riley as he turned away and began walking north of the river.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me you coward!" shouted Bolt.

"First off, I am no coward. I'm doing you a favor by sparing you of pointless pain and humiliation. You've had enough of that today. Second, would you stop shouting your mouth off like an Exploud? We're going to be caught because of you."

Bolt gritted his teeth in anger as Lune began to follow Riley. The Umbreon turned his head as he continued to walk and said, "Come on Bolt! If you don't get out of the river the Carvanha will bite you."

With a high squeal Bolt sprang out of the river and began to run after his companions.

Lune snickered again as the frenzied Pikachu sprinted past him and thought,

_Well that never gets old. I sure do love teasing him._

**0-0-0**

A boy not a day older than 18 stood before a pitiful sight. He had a dark brown coat on with many pockets in the front that fit to his figure after years of usage. He had near black jeans on with boots strapped onto his feet. The hood on his coat was pulled up and he had a protective mask just in case anyone was around. He didn't want to risk being seen. With brilliant red eyes he gazed at what lay before him.

_So...This is all that's left I suppose..._

A large smouldering pile of ashes, grime and broken hope. This was the house of a family that had burned down not two days ago, for smoke still lingered on some charred wooden beams that were reduced to piles of dying embers. He felt that as the glowing coals died the essence this place had was dying as well. It was a pitiful thing to see, and he couldn't help but feel a bit depressed at the sight of it. But the young man knew he had a mission to do and he knew it needed to be done quickly. He dug into his dark brown coat pocket and with a casual flick of the wrist a Pokeball was thrown into the air. In a bright beam of white a slender form took shape on the dead brown grass in front of the ruined house.

Her body curved to her young figure that was supported on four thin legs was covered in velvet pink fur. She had thick whiskers on her cheeks near her knowledgeable purple eyes and a long forked tail waving in the air. She cried out at the sight of her trainer and he commanded, "Okay Jewel. You know what to do. Find the item with the scent I showed you, but be careful. It might be buried somewhere in the rubble or maybe underground, so be thorough in your search."

The Espeon nodded her slender head and proceeded to enter the remains of the cottage. She closed her eyes, and the dull red orb resting on her forehead began to glow a vivid red. When she opened her eyes, they glowed of a psychic hue and she continued to look around the destroyed house. After about a minute or so she felt a strong vibrant energy pulse from beneath a pile of blacked support beams. She blinked and her eyes returned to their normal purple color. She called out for her trainer and the young man came running towards her in response.

He reached a with a fingerless gloved hand and stroked his Pokemon once behind her ears and he whispered, "Great job Jewel. Use your Psychic attack to lift the beams up." She complied and her eyes began to glow a soft blue as the beams began to slowly rise. Dust was unsettled and the boy coughed a bit as Jewel lowered the beams to rest in another place.

A patch of blackened grass was exposed and the boy looked at his Pokemon in confusion. Jewel responded by pawing at the surface in a digging motion and he nodded as he understood what she wanted him to do. With another flick of his wrist a second Pokeball spat out a beam of white light and a larger figure soon stood a few feet before him.

A light green draconian creature that stood on its two hind legs with toes tipped dark green. It's thigh was the same color as were the rings on its tail and it had two small arms with three claws on each hand. The three diamonds outlined in red rested at the end of the tail, and large rhombus wings also outlined in red adorned the dragons back near the shoulder blade. Two thick antennae stuck out of his head in the same shade of green as the rings and toes and bulbous red orbs covered its small eyes.

The boy commanded, "Mimzy I need you to dig in that small spot right there." He pointed to the bunt bunch of grass and added, "Go slowly since what is down there might be fragile."

With a small nod the Flygon began to paw and at the ground and was soon scooping up dirt by the handful at a nice and safe pace. Two minutes passed and a good sized hole had been formed. Mimzy purred when a small black box was exposed in the damp earth, and the boy tenderly picked it up. Using his sleeve he wiped away a bit of mud left on the sleek surface of the box, and could soon see an emblem engraved on the lid. The boy was reassured that this was the item he had been looking for and gave a small smile towards the accomplishment. The young man patted his Pokemon a few times and said, "Very nice work you two. We're done here, so let's get moving back to the hideout. I'm sure they'll be happy to see what we have for them."

After returning Jewel to her Pokeball the boy climbed onto his Flygon's back while carrying the small box in the crook of his elbow and arm. With a few flaps of his powerful wings Mimzy took off into the night sky and proceeded to fly back over the mountains and towards the southwest.

Keeping hold on Mimzy's neck with his right hand, the boy carefully unhooked the latch on the box and opened its lid slowly. A small tune began to play as a glimmering item was revealed to be laying upon a bed of soft red velvet.

_Wh...what on earth...what is something like this doing inside a music box?_

The boy was about to touch it with his index finger when an earsplitting roar was heard from behind him and with a cringe he immediately shut the box and latched the hook back on in a snap. Mimzy cried out in confusion and the boy said, "Keep moving Mimzy! We have some company and it looks like they're itching for a fight!"

With a glaring eye the young man saw that he was being followed by a large winged creature flanked by two smaller creatures on its side. Riding on top of the largest winged Pokemon was a man with a dark trench coat and big black boots. His chestnut hair blew around in the wind and he extended one arm with two fingers pointed at the boy.

With a screech the two other creatures began to advance upon him, and the young man knew it was time to flee. "Mimzy! Dive towards the forest and keep moving!"

With a small cry the dragon spun upward for a moment then dove towards the dark treetops of the forest below. "GO! After him you little twerps!" shouted the pursuer.

The two small Pokemon screeched harshly once more as Damon laughed in a bit of a cruel manner. He said out loud to himself as he pulled his mouth into a small smirk, "Oh how I love a good hunt in the moonlight."

**0-0-0**

**I think this was my longest chapter, but I feel like since I haven't updated in some time I owed it to you guys :) In the next chapter expect some fighting, some explainations and some other fun stuff :) Please let me know of your thoughts on this story, cuz I honestly love to hear it. As always I will try and update with a new chapter whenever I can. Until later, I shall see you all next time :)**


	11. Chapter 9: Hunter and Hunted

**Okay, next chapter is here! It's super long for a couple of reasons. One is that I wanted to keep all of this stuff in one chapter to make it easier on me and you. Second is that I'm getting my wisdom teeth out (yikes!) and braces on (even more yikes!) within a couple of weeks. If I suddenly don't update for awhile, I'm not dead haha. I'm kinda nervous about it, and if I can make time to update I promise I will. But enough about me! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :) **

**Note: Thoughts are in itallics**

**Chapter 9: Hunter and Hunted**

_"Oh how I love a good hunt in the moonlight."_

Three dark shapes flew at top speed in the forest that night. Two were hunter, and one was prey.

"Dammit! Those things are pesky as hell! Keep swerving through the trees Mimzy!" The trainer placed a hand on his partner's neck which was inhaling and exhaling deep gulps of cold night air. "I know your tired girl, but we have to keep flying. It's our only chance of out maneuvering them, and I know you can do it!"

The Mystic Pokemon responded with a soft growl of new found energy and increased her speed by flapping her giant diamond-shaped wings. She easily avoided the thick trunks of the trees that attempted to cease her flight, but she pushed on even after an hour of intense flight.

The young man who was crouched on her back was aching in his arms and legs and was feeling fatigued as well, but knew that their pursuers, a couple of Crobats were still close behind.

_How in the hell did they find me already? I must've been watched closely from the moment I set foot in that Valley. Dammit..._

His thoughts were interrupted when a terrible noise emitted from behind the boy and he knew that one of them had fired another Screech attack. Most of their attacks had missed them, but this one hit the two full blast. Mimzy wailed in pain as the trainer pressed one hand to his head. It felt like nails were being shoved in his eardrums and his skull was going to split in two. He gritted his teeth in pain, and then tapped his Pokemon's neck with his palm.

He screamed, "MIMZY! Fly above the trees and make a sharp turn right, then dive back down again! That might throw these two pests off our trail! Go now!"

She complied with a loud cry and momentarily ceased flapping in order to propel herself upward and through the thick roof of branches and leaves the giant trees had created. He could hear the two Crobats continue to screech in the same direction they had once traveled and the young trainer smirked at the thought of his plan working.

The two were soon above the forest and silvery moonlight bathed them. Mimzy hovered in spot for a moment, out of breath and purring to her trainer. With a small pat he said, "Well done girl, but we aren't out of this yet. Get back down into the trees before they notice we're gone, and then we can-"

Out of the corner of her eye Mimzy saw a red hot beam of energy coming straight at her, and she soon shot even higher into the air to avoid being hit. The young man had just enough time to snatch onto his Pokemon's neck to avoid falling off, and he turned his head to realize that another figure was hovering nearby.

Mimzy snarled softly and spread her claws apart on her small muscular limbs as her trainer glared at the figure before them with deep red eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

A large husky figure was hovering in spot about 20 feet from the duo, and in the moonlight the young man made out the shape of a dragon hovering on half-oval shaped wings that were blood red. It had torso of pale blue with a white underbelly, three spikes protruding from its fang filled mouth, and a thick tail swinging behind it. The beast roared at Mimzy but she simply growled back with no fear in her throat. The young boy continued to glare with deep red eyes.

"Oh ho ho, your giving me the scary eyes aren't you!" chuckled his attacker. "But I've got to admit you've got some skill to outrun my Pokemon and dodge an attack like that. The name is Damon. What's yours kid?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that" sneered the young trainer.

"It's not polite to not introduce yourself. You young kids are just plain rude these days." sighed Damon as he pressed a palm to his head. "You really are a troublesome brat, you know?"

"Your kinda troublesome yourself man. Why don't you just leave me alone, that way you can get away from a brat like me and be on with your pointless life." said the boy in a cool voice.

"Can't do that kid. I'm in need of that small box that your carrying there. Toss it over and I'll be on my way. Nice and simple.": demanded Damon.

"Can't do that man." said the boy in a low chuckle. "I have to keep this box away from old creeps like yourself, so why don't you go sit in a hot bath and boil in your own putrid filth about how rotten all us kids are. Then I can be on my way." The boy smirked and with an edge in his voice he said, "Nice. And. Simple."into separate sentences.

Damon's Pokemon roared once again. As he stood behind the beast's neck he gave a quick pat to its head and said, "Easy, Salamence. I can't risk damaging that box, and if you attack it could be lost. However..." He paused for a moment, and close his eyes while raising one hand to his chin as if he were thinking. Damon snapped his eyes open and grinned maliciously. "However, attacking the kid is not entirely out of the question. What do you say?" The Dragon Pokemon growled and bared its fangs at Mimzy once more, and she responded by showing off her small but sharp teeth to the larger opponent.

The young man's lip pulled back a bit and as small snarl spread across his face he clutched the box with both hands and kept it under the crook of his right elbow. "Do you want to fight me? Is that it?" he questioned.

"I want to pry that box from your unmoving hands is what I want. Sorry kid. It's nothing personal really. Salamence, Hyper Beam attack now!" commanded Damon.

The Salamence opened its fang filled mouth and dots of energy began to form until a solid orb of yellow light formed in its mouth that increased in power and brightness every second.

"Mimzy use Dragon Pulse!" said the boy as he clung to his Pokemon's neck with one hand. She cried out and opened her small mouth. A spinning vortex of purple, blue and white began to take shape in the middle of her open mouth and it soon grew to a high volume.

As the Salamance fired it's deadly beam of energy once again, Mimzy released her Dragon Pulse and the two energy beams collided in midair for a moment. Pushing back on one another with nothing but pure energy, the two dragons put up a decent fight to keep their attacks going strong.

After being in contact for so long, the two attacks exploded on one another, and a dark cloud of thick smoke soon consumed both trainers and their Pokemon in a confusing swirl of stinking fumes.

The young man coughed violently and his eyes watered from the stinging fumes that had covered the air. He shouted through his coughs, "Mimzy! Fly...above the smoke! Hurry!" She too coughed from the smoke but complied with her trainer, and with her huge diamond wings she rose above the cloud.

As she broke through and gulped in the deep and refreshing night air, a terrible roar was heard from above and she could see the white underbelly of the Salamance diving down to attack her with its claws extended. She gasped and avoided the attack, and as the Dragon Pokemon curved and surged upwards once again, she was stricken from her left and right with a horrible screeching noise.

The Crobat duo were flapping their leathery wings and emitting pulses of deafening noise onto the poor Pokemon, and her trainer commanded, "Hurry! Dive back into the smoke!". Mimzy shook through the pain and tucked her wings in and dove back into the death cloud of fumes.

Not a moment later another roar from the Salamence was heard, and the Mystic Pokemon was tackled from the right side. She cried out in pain from the impact and the boy heard Damon say, "Use Dragon Claw!" Three lethal and curved claws that glowed a pale orange swerved into view and Mimzy had barely enough time to dodge the attack.

The boy gritted his teeth in anger and said, "Mimzy! If we can't get out from above, dive below the smoke and we can get out of here!" Coughs wracked his body once again, and Mimzy soon tucked her wings in again and allowed her body to drop just as the Salamence swiped another Dragon Claw at her.

After breaking through the bottom of the smoke the dragon-type unfurled her giant wings and caught an updraft of air. She soon cried out in pain once again as the Crobat were flapping and emitting more Screech attacks onto her and her trainer.

Through the loud noise the young man screamed, "Mimzy! Back up! Quickly!" With a weak cry she began to flap upward and the duo braced themselves for the suffocating fumes that were getting closer and closer. The trainer thought,

Dammit all! He's used those Crobat of his to track us through that dark forest. That's why they could see us and not hit any of the trees that came their way. They must've used their Supersonic to bounce off sound waves to see where solid objects were located. They're doing the same thing here in this awful cloud of smoke. Whenever and wherever Mimzy and I try to break free their right there, pushing us back into the smoke with a Screech attack so that damned man can attack us. The Crobat must also be keeping this smoke going with some form of smokescreen, and I pray to Arceus this stuff isn't poisonous. I can't worry about that now though. How in the hell do I get us out of this?

As the pair entered the smoke once more, an idea snapped together in his mind, and he smirked at the thought of it working. "Mimzy, I need you to listen carefully for Salamence to attack us again. You have to concentrate hard. Once that happens you have to dodge and get above him, and then listen to me for immediate instructions. You got that?" The Mystic Pokemon turned to look at the face of her trainer, and even though he was squinting through the burning smoke, she saw trust and confidence burning in his bright red eyes.

Her throat ached from the smoke in her lungs, but Mimzy growled quietly in determination and nodded her head. Turning to face the nothingness in front of her, the Flygon closed her eyes and hovered in place by silently flapping her wings.

A deep growl was heard from her right, but she kept still and continued to flap. "Steady, girl" said the boy in a voice barely above a whisper.

Mimzy picked up on a sudden flapping of huge wings and an increase of growling. She realized the noise was coming from her right backside, and she snapped her head around to the back right side of her body and saw the shadow of the huge beast coming closer.

Time felt like it had slowed down. As soon as she could make out the blue and red crest on its snarling face, she saw a leg outstretched in front of the torso of the beast, and all three of its claws were glowing with the signature pale orange light of a lethal Dragon Claw.

Just before it could snatch her trio-diamond tail, she pulled it towards her underbelly and rose her wings with a powerful upsurge and with a few quick flaps she was over the mighty Dragon Pokemon. Damon glanced upward in shock as his powerful Pokemon continued to move forward, still caught by surprise of Mimzy's sudden move. His eyes widened in surprise and shock, and the young boy on Mimzy's back opened his mouth and screamed, "MIMZY! DRAGON PULSE DOWNWARD! NOW!"

Without any hesitation the dragon-type opened her readied attack of a purple and white vortex and rings of power pulsated on the exposed back of the Salamance. The beast roared in pain and it ceased moving its wings, and it soon dropped like a stone. "Mimzy! Cry out now!" said the boy.

The Flygon wailed its name into the heavens and from below the cloud of smoke another awful Screech attack was being unleashed. The Salamence bellowed in pain and from the musky smoke cloud the trainer could see bright beams of light and energy hit their targets. The two Crobat cried out in pain and could be heard flapping away from the smoke in a huge hurry.

"Salamence! How dare you attack without permission! Come back here you fools!" screamed Damon in a fit of rage. The smokescreen soon was beginning to dissolve and the trainer could see the faint outline of Damon standing up behind his Salamences' neck while he shook his hand in rage at his fleeing poison-type Pokemon.

The boy shouted at the top of his lungs, "Mimzy! Dragon Tail on Salamence now!"

Mimzy built up a long cry and felt all of her power flow into her tail and it soon emitted a bright but soft blue light. As her tail condensed with the powers of a dragon, Damon looked up, and all of the color drained from his face.

With a swift cry, Mimzy folded her wings and dropped towards the Salamence at a frightening speed and at the very last moment she whipped her thick tail downward and unleashed her powerful move onto the exact same spot where the Dragon Pulse had burned into the Salamence's back. The large Pokemon bellowed in deep pain, and it soon folded its wings and dropped like a boulder.

Mimzy continued to hover in the air after her attack, and while she panted from exhaustion, her and her trainer looked downward at the falling shape of Damon and his Pokemon as they crashed into the treetops from the forest below.

Mimzy sighed deeply and her body was aching from fatigue. Her trainer patted her neck and said, "Good job. That's my good girl. We aren't done yet though I'm sorry to say." They Flygon shook its head and smirked at her trainer with a small grin and he said, "You sure are spunky."

She nodded at this comment and began to slowly descend to the ground where Damon and Salamence had crashed. The young man thought to himself,

_Poor Mimzy. She's probably dead tired, and not to mention she went through a lot of airborne battles today. Combined with the fact she was inhaling that harmful smoke and carrying me so high in the air, I'm amazed she's still able to move. I'll see to it that she gets rest after I deal with this pain in the neck._

After a few moments, Mimzy slowed her flapping so that she could land on the ground. She dropped to all fours to the soft dirt so that her trainer could easily dismount. After he jumped off his Pokemon's back, he glanced from left to right to see where his enemies had crashed.

A huge crater was impressed into the ground with a few wisps of smoke were still rising form the hot compacted dirt, and the boy wondered where the large beast could have gone.

Immediately he saw something flash by his eyes and he hear Mimzy cry out in alarm. Not a moment later something thin and whip-like lashed out at his leg and even though the pants he could feel his skin break and he cried out in pain. Soon after a crack cut through the night like a gunshot and something snapped across his face. A searing pain on his face burned with intensity at the exact same moment, and a deep red welt was forming on his cheek. As black dots scattered around his vision the young man's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground while keeping one hand pressed to his swelling cheek.

The boy heard Mimzy squeal loudly in pain and with great difficulty he squinted one eye open to see the Salamnce overpowering Mimzy and finally pinning her under it's massive body with one thick leg pressed firmly over her throat. She tried to squirm free to help her trainer, but as soon as she began to move, the boy felt another whip like attack lash out on his back, and he almost passed out from the pain. He gritted his teeth in pain and collapsed to the moist forest floor, huffing with great difficulty. He grunted, "Mimzy...be...still...". She whimpered at the thought of her trainer being hurt, but as soon as a noise escaped her throat the Salamce growled deeply and began to press its massive leg down harder on the desert dragon. Mimzy began to gasp painfully for air.

Anger blazed in the boy's red eyes and as he propped himself up onto one elbow he huffed, "Don't you dare...hurt her...you beast...". Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his assailant raise something above its head and he braced himself for another whip when a voice boomed out from the shadows, "Mienshao! I told you to hurt the kid! Not kill him! Step back before you get carried away." Damon stepped out from behind a tree with his arms crossed

The meerkat like Pokemon glared at the older man and with her snout raised in the air like some prissy snob, she folded her arms in front of her and sauntered away to stand next to Salamence and a trapped Mimzy. Damon then continued to walk towards the beaten boy with Mimzy struggling to get free once he took his first step. Even with her throat being crushed she was determined to protect her trainer.

Damon raised his gaze to look at the Mystic Pokemon and said, "Be careful dragon. Continue to resist me, and there will be consequences." He finished his sentence while kicking the young man on the ground in his gut. He fell to the dirt floor once again and began to take sharply inhale lost oxygen.

Damon squatted next to the trainer and said with a sigh, "Y'know kid I gotta admit, for such a small fry you sure know how to turn a situation against an opponent. I admire that you used my own smokescreen and Pokemon to be the cause of bringing Salamence down from the sky, but your also arrogant to think a simple fall like that coupled with a few attacks would do us in. Nice try though."

The boy lifted his head and flipped his sweaty black hair out of his eyes. With a small snarl on his face he said, "Why don't you beat it, you old buzzard. I have places to go and people to see, and you sure as hell ain't one of them." He continued to take short painful breaths as he recovered from his blow to the abdomen as Damon raised himself from his position.

With a swift lift of the leg Damon kicked a heavy black boot right at the hurt trainer's unprotected head. With a grunt of pain the young boy felt his head smack backward onto the ground. He lay in a limp and dirty heap on the floor as the whip marks Mienshao left on his back and leg oozed small amounts of blood.

Damon scratched his head. "This is why I hate kids." He reached a gloved hand towards the box that was still being held in the crook of the trainer's elbow when the boy raised a trebling hand to grab Damon's wrist. The older man looked into the kid's eyes, and was surprised to see so much determination and willpower still burning in the deep fiery pits of red.

With his other free hand Damon gripped the boy's feeble wrist and held it up as he removed the box from the trainer possession. He let the young man's arm drop to the floor like dead weight, and the injured trainer sighed deeply and squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain coursed through his wounds.

Walking away while holding the box he commanded, "Salamence, release the Flygon. Mienshao, get on Salamence's back with me. Our mission is done here. We are leaving immediately."

With a heavy growl the giant beast lifted it's claws off of Mimzy's throat. With a strangled cry she raced over to her bruised and battered trainer. With a gentle croon she lay her body near his and wrapped her tail around so that he was protected by his faithful Pokemon.

She watched as Damon and Mienshao climb onto the Dragon Pokemon's back. The older man turned half of his body to face the kid once more and shouted, "Hope that we never meet again kid! The next time that happens I ain't gonna be so nice!" With a few heavy flaps of its red oval like wings, the trio rose into the starry sky and Salamence flew away at high speed.

The Mystic Pokemon had watched them leave, but she now returned her attention and comfort to her hurt trainer long into the night. As the sky began to turn from a deep purple to a steady mix of orange and pale pink, the young boy steadily sat up with help from his partner.

He held his side in pain and with slow movements he removed his hood and protective mask from his face so he could gulp in the fresh morning air. "I'm grateful that guy didn't remove my mask. That would've been big trouble, huh Mimzy? he stated to his Pokemon.

The Flygon had a sad look in her eyes, and the young man knew she was upset about losing the box. "Are you worried about the box? Well you shouldn't be" Mimzy looked at the boy in alarm.

"It's what's inside the box. That's the thing he was after. _This_ is what he was after." After digging around on an inside coat pocket the young man opened his palm in front of Mimzy to reveal a beautiful item.

It was a cluster of small crystals that had small points sticking out here and there, but nothing too sharp to pierce skin. It seemed to be transparent, but in the growing morning light it sparkled slightly and gave off a soft white glow. The item was slightly warm to the touch and felt nice on the boy's hand. When Mimzy leaned closer to the object, it began to swirl in a series of soft brown and deep indigo colors. The light of the colors reflected off of the trainer's hand, and a slightly surprised Mimzy eased her head back. Once she did, the crystal went back to softly glowing a warm white.

He leaned his face closer to it, but nothing happened. "I have no idea what this item is, but it's obviously important to the mission, especially if he wants it badly too. We should head back now Mimzy. I know your tired, but can you make it? His Pokemon chirped and nuzzled her trainer affectionately and he smiled in response.

The young trainer slowly stood up with his faithful dragon Pokemon. He kept one hand on his side while gripping the object in the other. With a fierce look in his eyes he gazed onward to the rising sun and said with a smirk,

"Sorry Damon. Looks like you'll have to meet with me sooner than you had hoped, and I'm eagerly awaiting for that day to come."

**WOW~! I loved loved writing that chapter! Don't worry, the mystery trainer's name will be revealed, I just didn't want to say it yet :) I know this doesn't seem like it ties in with the story, but trust me, everything will work out! And everyone likes a little action chapter now and again. Things were getting kinda slow, so I decided to spice it up. Please comment or review and until next time I shall see you readers again soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 10: Arrival of the General

**Ugh! I apologize for not updating in a super long time. My surgery went great, and I spent a week in bed trying to catch up on homework. Now I'm happy to be back and writing :) I'm also happy I've made it to chapter 10 haha. As always I hope you guys enjoy the next portion of the story! **

**Note: Thoughts are in itallics.**

**Chapter 10: Arrival of the General**

"This is strange. We should have reached the village by sundown, and it's near twilight now. I wonder if my memory isn't working as it should and we aren't heading in the right direction" wondered a confused Riley out loud. He was walking about 10 feet in front of Bolt and Lune with one paw on his chin and his eyes were closed. The river flowed quietly next to the traveling group and it was beginning to reflect the small stars that were slowly appearing in the darkening sky.

"Yeah. That may be, and you could be leading us into some kind of ambush or trap" mumbled Bolt under his breath. Even after traveling for three days with the Lucario, he couldn't bring himself to trust the Pokemon just yet. Lune growled softly and the Pikachu flinched a bit. The Umbreon hissed, "Be grateful Riley didn't hear that. Don't say stuff like that. He isn't going to lead us into any trap. They guy is trying to help us find the girls for crying out loud. Give it a rest, and stop cutting him down"

The electric type snorted and looked away from his best friend with his tiny arms crossed in front of his puffed out chest. "It's not my fault for being suspicious towards a shady Pokemon. We don't know a darn thing about this guy, and all of a sudden he shows up in our dilemma and seems to know the answers to all of our problems. Seems a bit too convenient, dont'cha think?" grumbled Bolt.

"I've about had it with you and your cocky attitude. Think for a second that maybe a Pokemon want's to help someone out because there is goodness in his heart, and that maybe you jump to conclusions way too fast!" His voice had raised a couple of levels and Riley was beginning to hear their conversation better. "I'm sick and tired of you acting like you know everything about the world. Well truth is you don't! That's why we need help, and that help is coming from Riley! Like it or not you aren't the most important Pokemon in the world! Who cares if we know next to nothing about Riley! He is deciding to help us with a next to impossible mission. If he knows things and knows of ways that will get Alex and Jade home safely then I'll put my life on the line to believe in the trust that I have in Riley!" shouted Lune.

Bolt stopped walking and turned to face the Umbreon, and his cheeks were beginning to crackle with tiny sparks of electricity. "You are too naive about these things! Consider that I'm not as dumb as you think I am and that I might know something!" screamed Bolt. His tiny paws were curling into fists, and Lune was crouching down in an attack position. The Umbreon had tried to keep his cool, but with the pressure of saving the girls, of not knowing anything, being hunted by who knows what along with the fact that Bolt was annoying, he was beginning to lose all patience.

Lune bared his small fangs and was about to attack when Riley shouted, "Both of you! Be quiet! I'm sensing something!"

Bolt ignored him and laughed, "Oh very funny Riley. How convenient that you act like something is going wrong as soon as we are about to battle!" He then glared at Lune and shouted loudly, "You see what I'm talking about? This is just too easy and predictable for me! I can't believe whatever Riley says, and I sure as hell can't believe you trust him!"

Lune snapped and sprang at the Pikachu with his paws out in front of him. Before he could land on top of Bolt's chest, something snared around all four of his limbs and his torso. Thick vines were wrapping themselves around Lune in midair and his attack was halted. He struggled to break free as more vines appeared from nearby bushes to tangle themselves around Bolt. He shouted in alarm and soon fell over on the ground as the green vines wrapped around his whole body.

The vines that had trapped Lune were coming from the branches of a tree above him, and from the air the Umbreon could see Riley being held down with multiple vines that were extended from a nearby tangle of bushes as well. For odd reasons he wasn't resisting against his attacker, and was allowing himself to be bound tightly.

Lune barked, "Come out and show yourselves! Who are-" Lune was muzzled with yet another vine and his question was soon answered when numerous Bellsprout, Weepinbell and Victreebel appeared from the bushes, their Vine Whips gripped securely on Lune, Bolt and Riley.

Lune thought Damn it! How could we allowed ourselves to be caught like this! What do they want? Are these Pokemon with the people who kidnapped Jade and Alex? How are we going to get out of this?

The Umbreon hung in the tree at the mercy of a few Weepinbell and one Victreebel's vines when a trio of Parasect appeared from beneath a cluster of Oran berry bushes, and they proceeded to make their way towards one of the captured travelers. Lune growled loudly through his muzzled snout as the Mushroom Pokemon scuttled down the vines. The Parasect gave a small hiss and while clicking its huge orange pincers it shook its abdomen and cloud of small white poofs were soon sprinkled all over Lune. The Moonlight Pokemon immediately felt the Spore attack take its toll, and he soon felt dizzy and drowsy. He inched his head to see that Bolt and Riley had already succumbed to the Spore attack from the other two bug type Pokemon. With one last glance at the pale moon Lune felt his eyes close and allowed the folds of darkness to swallow him whole.

**0-0-0**

"Intruders! Here? I do hate being disturbed at night!"

"It's not often that someone outside our forest discovers us."

"They are strange looking Pokemon no doubt. What do we do with them?"

"Maybe we should just relocate them somewhere else in the forest."

"They could be out to destroy us. You never know."

"I say we eat them."

Lune became aware of the voices whispering around him as his mind resurfaced from the black void. He was laying on his side with his body still constricted in vines. The Umbreon could feel them twitch every so often, and realized that these vines belonged to the Weepinbell and Victreebel that had ensnared him. He tried to open his eyes, but found that another vine was wrapped across his face so that he was blind to the world around him. He pricked his ears to listen to one particular voice squeak,

"We have to take them to Lady Petal! The blue one has requested that he and his allies meet with her!" A giant crash was heard and Lune assumed someone smashed something into a nearby tree. A shrill yelp came from the first voice as

"Absolutely not! I don't care who he is! No one is allowed to enter our village without suffering the consequences at my claws!" boomed a deep voice. With a second crash another tree was splintered apart.

With his heart pounding Lune suddenly thought,

_Wait, if he said 'village' then he might be talking about the hidden Waterfall Village we've been trying to reach! This could be our only chance. Riley must know something about this place that I don't, and he knows someone name Lady Petal. I sure hope he sees that Riley is his friend. I don't want to be snapped in two with a the force that this guy has!_

"Bu...but Sir! The blue one over there says that his name is Riley, an...and he also sa...says and he also says he knows you Sir!" stuttered the first voice. Lune heard a pair of feet move across the ground and after a few moments of silence the loud voice resonated in the quiet woods with a hearty laugh,

"I should have known better than to jump to such conclusions! My eyes are getting older each time I see you! Sorry about that Master Riley." boomed a deep voice. "My faithful troops! Please release Young Master Riley and his servants!"

With a quick twist of the vines Lune was soon sprawled out on the forest floor in a heap. He stood up and shook himself of loose dirt and grass. He could see numerous Bellsprout, Weepinbell and Victreebel surrounding them as well as a tiny line of Paras and two Parasect. The Moonlight Pokemon saw his friends being released from their binds and he heard Bolt complain, "It's about time! We deserve an explanation! Why did you attack us? And who in the heck are you calling young master to this guy? And I am not his servant! You got it you old coot!"

Lune saw a huge Parasect towering over the now seemingly miniature Pikachu. It had a snow white abdomen with pale yellow spots, and it's eyes were a dull blue instead of the usual black. The Umbreon assumed that this was the Pokemon that had been talking so loudly before, and his suspicions were soon confirmed.

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE YOUNG MASTER IN SUCH A MANNER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING FOUL ABOUT MASTER RILEY!" screamed the aging Parasect. Lune felt the ground tremble beneath his paws as the bug-type shouted, and saw a few frightened bird Pokemon fly into the sky from some distant trees. The Mushroom Pokemon inched his face closer to Bolt who was now cowering in fear and shouted, "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME OLD COOT AGAIN! I'M STILL STRONG ENOUGH TO SNAP YOUR SPINE IN HALF YOU LITTLE BRAT! TRY SHOWING SOME RESPECT FROM YOUR ELDERS!"

"Okay! Okay! I Promise I'll be nicer! I swear on my life!" whimpered Bolt.

With a satisfied snort the Parasect lifted it's head away from the Pikachu as Riley and Lune walked over to the two.

"Relax General. Don't be so hard on the kid. These two are my companions, not my servants, and it's true that I request the permission to speak with Lady Petal. It's important that we see her immediately." explained Riley.

Parasect had moved away from Bolt and had shifted his gaze to Lune. He narrowed his eyes for a moment while staring at the Umbreon, and the dark-type couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. Lune swallowed his uneasiness and stared right back into the eyes of General Parasect as he raised a claw to scratch underneath his mouth.

"Are you sure that these two are to be trusted with the location of our village. It has been attacked before, and I would rather kill two strangers now than see my people suffer once more" stated the older Pokemon.

Bolt cringed when he heard the near-blind Pokemon speak, but Lune spoke up in his place, "Sir, I know you do not know me or my friend very well, but it's imperative I see your Mistress. My sister and trainer are in serious danger because of me, and I need to figure some things out. The only way I can help to save the ones I care about is the knowledge your Lady is said to have. Please Sir." Lune closed his eyes and knelt to the ground so that his head was exposed to the giant claws of General Parasect. "If you don't believe in what I have to say then you might as well take my life now."

The Spore Pokemon stared intently at the kneeling form of Lune and after a few tense moments he raised his claw in the air. Bolt's cheek sacs began to crackle with electricity, but Riley held out a paw in front of him while shaking his head. Bolt ceased his attempt to attack and could only watch as his friend was in danger of being hurt.

General Parasect laid his massive pincer on Lune's shoulder and said, "I believe in what you say young one, and if it's that important to see Lady Petal that you would put your life on the line, then that's all I need to know that your intentions are true. Now stand up. You have a proud soul young Umbreon. It's in times like these we need more Pokemon like you." The old Pokemon gave Lune a small smile and the moonlight Pokemon couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"Alright listen up you maggots!" ordered General Parasect. The multitude of Paras, Bellsprout, Weepinbell and Victreebel all scrambled and shuffled about as they tried to get into their ranks on such short notice.

"We are returning to the Village! These three here are our guests, not our enemies, so no disrespect shall come to them! Failure to do so and you will begin by answering to me! Is that clear?" commanded General Parasect.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" shouted the small platoon of grass type Pokemon in response.

The strangely colored Parasect then stood in front of his faithful troops as Lune, Bolt and Riley stood behind him. He turned around to face the trio of travelers and said, "If you would please follow me, we will now take you to the Waterfall Village." With a small nod from each of them, General Parasect turned towards the dark tangle of trees as everyone else followed behind him.

**0-0-0**

**That's the end of that chapter. I'm going to post another one right after this one since I haven't updated in so long, so expect one within a day or so. As always the reviews are appriciated and helpful to me! Give me any kind of feedback and I'll take it to heart :) Until next time see you all later. :)**


	13. Chapter 11: A New Goal

**I now have braces, and I'm not liking them too much :( The good news is that I get to go away for the weekend on vacation :) This also means I'm not updating for some time :( Nevertheless, I love everyone who has left me reviews and who has read my story! It means alot to me! All the same, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **

**Note: Thoughts are in itallics.**

**Chapter 11: A New Goal**

"Stay with me now. We are almost there." said General Parasect with a huff. He, along with Bolt, Riley and Lune were standing in front of a stone wall of long ivy vines that curled near the ground. He glanced around as his platoon came to a halt and slowly lifted one of his massive claws. The Mushroom Pokemon grabbed a good chunk of ivy and lifted it away to reveal a hidden passage. He nodded his head curtly as Lune, Bolt, Riley and the rest of his platoon went inside the small cave.

After everyone was inside the General gave one final scan of the surrounding forest before walking into the gave himself and allowing the curtain of vines to fall back in place. He scuttled up to the front of the group once again and lead them through a cool, damp cave. Lune's eyes adjusted fairly quickly to the new light setting since he was used to hunting at night, and felt Bolt place a paw on his side. The Umbreon knew the Pikachu hated dark places, and feeling his friend who could see well in the dark walking beside him gave Bolt some comfort.

The group continued to twist and turn through the tunnels of the cave for some time, and after about ten minutes the giant white Parasect suddenly stopped in front of Lune, Bolt and Riley. The trio of travelers stumbled after the quick halt, but the General's platoon ceased walking without missing a step.

The giant white Parasect shifted his body so that he was now facing Lune, Bolt and Riley. He looked side to side for a moment and then looked straight into the Umbreon's ruby red eyes.

"What I am about to show you is a secret we've kept hidden from the outside world. Only a select few outsiders are ever allowed inside, and fewer ever come back out without carrying this secret to the grave." Lune gulped as General raised a claw in front of the Umbreon's face and with a huff he said, "My boy, I trust you with my spirit that you will keep your word. Never show the location of this place to anyone."

Lune silently nodded his head a few times, and that was all General Parasect needed for reassurance. The Mushroom Pokemon nodded back and said, "Without any further delays, please walk ahead of me. You shall reach the end of the cave in a bit. I need to stay behind for a moment to make sure no one extra tags along with us."

Lune looked back at Riley, and the Aura Pokemon smiled a bit and held out his paw in front of his chest as a gesture to lead the way. The Umbreon looked ahead and hesitated a moment, but swallowed his doubt and took a step forward.

**0-0-0**

**Somewhere out on an island the ocean...**

"Lady Mienshao, the time has come for us to mobilize! That fool of an Aerodactyl failed in his mission, and Damon has entrusted it to you even though you are not his Pokemon to command!" hissed a voice.

The Martial Arts Pokemon sighed and turned from her usual spot on the balcony to face one of her trusted comrades. A Weavile with black tipped claws knelt before the fighting type with his head bowed. "Are you sure of this Weaver? I don't like taking orders from that Damon, but he is my love's trainer, so I guess I can put up with him for some time. I contacted him about one day ago, so I shouldn't have any problems reaching him."

Weaver nodded his head curtly as he looked up. "Speaking of which, he has also requested that you contact the spy tonight to discuss some important matters about the capture of the fugitive Lune. He wants it done within the next four days, and without too much harm coming to the target. I'm also here for your assistance as are my followers by the command of my trainer, Damon."

Mienshao sighed heavily and with a twitch of her whiskers she said with an airy voice, "Alright then. Tell your men that we leave for the mainland in one day. I am going to contact our little spy around midnight. Be back here at that time for details after I have my meeting with him. Now leave me in peace. I need to think some things through."

"Of course my Lady Mienshao." whispered Weaver, and with a flash he was out of site. Mienshao turned on her heel with narrow eyes and made her way to the communication room. Her hands trembled in anticipation and excitement. It had been a couple of days since her last mission when she dealt with the young trainer and his Flygon, and she was eager to draw blood once again. With a cruel smile the sadistic Pokemon thought,

_I won't kill him. Oh no. That would be too easy. I need to be allowed some time to have fun. He never said I couldn't hurt the Umbreon until he was near dead. I'll play nice, or maybe I won't play so nice. _

She curled her lips and began to show her sharp teeth.

_This should be interesting..._

**0-0-0**

"Wow. This place is amazing" said Lune with awe. His wide ruby eyes had a hard time taking it all in.

"Well thank you young one. I would like to personally welcome you to the Waterfall Village" said the General with a slightly raised claw in the moonlight.

It was a huge canyon that had towering trees standing almost as tall as the sky. They lined the rocky walls and were in clusters all over the place. Some of them were connected with bridges and vines. Lune could see small bamboo houses perched in some of the branches. All around there was a plain that was teeming with lush grass. Bushes were dotted here and there, and they were bursting with berries of all shapes, sizes and colors. A crystal clear river cut the plain in two, and a couple of wicker bamboo bridges was stationed near the middle.

What stood out most was the countless amount of waterfalls that were lined up along the cliffs. Some of them were tiny and had miniature pools of clear water beneath them while others towered almost as tall as the trees and thundered water down into larger ponds. All of the water drained into the river, and it could be seen flowing through an opening in the canyon. The biggest waterfall stood at the far edge of the small canyon and it went up past the rocky walls. A large white oak tree stood to the right of the massive wall of water, and it was taller than any other tree in the lush canyon. The moonlight reflected off of the pale white tree causing it to look like it was glowing and it gave the water in the river and multiple ponds a nice gentle sparkle. Lune and Bolt stared at the wondrous place in silence.

Riley chuckled and tapped the two of them. "Come on you two. It's time we meet Mistress Petal. She is going to be able to help you Lune. If you follow me we can go see her immediately."

Lune nodded and followed his companions down the grassy hill. As he felt the plush grass form beneath his feet he thought,

I'll finally be able to figure out what my dreams are telling me, and if that can be used to help Alex and Jade. I just...pray to Arceus they are both alright. I'm sure they are okay. It's me they're after so they won't dare to hurt them...I hope...

The Umbreon was so lost in thought he didn't realize he bumped into Riley's back as he stood before the enormous white oak tree. Numerous Pokemon such as Deerling, Sawsbuck, Oddish, Gloom, and Vileplume to name a few, who had all been hiding in the village had come to sneak a peek at the rare visitors from the outside world. Pansage and Simisage swung from branches while small flocks of Pidove and Tranquil or Taillow and Swellow landed in the trees . General Parasect and his pre-evolved forms were doing their best in helping to persuade the villagers into not disturbing their guests.

Lune smiled a bit when he saw a shy creature that looked like a black fox peeing out from behind an Oran berry bush. The Zorua tried to walk up to Lune, but was held back by a larger black fox with a bushy red mane. He tried to get past her, but she held out a gentle paw to stop him each time.

"Aw, Mama! Come on! I want to see the strangers! They can tell me about the outside world!" complained the Zorua.

"Now, now Zak. I don't want you bugging these travelers. They are here to see Mistress Petal, and you know how she loves to help all Pokemon. You don't want them missing an opportunity like this one do you?" persuaded the Zoroark.

Zak looked back at Lune and then at his mother with big blue eyes and then said, "Well no! I guess not. I mean Mistress Petal is the greatest Pokemon to talk to ever!" He then made puffed his lip out and pouted, "I still would like to meet them though."

Riley heard what the younger Pokemon had been saying, and turned to face away from the towering oak tree. He proceeded to walk over to Zak and his mother. Riley stopped and patted the little Zorua's head and said, "We are going to be here until tomorrow, so after we're done seeing Lady Petal I'm sure my companions will be happy to meet you. Sound like a deal?"

Zak gasped in delight and while smiling up at his mother he begged, "Hey! Mama! Can they come over? Please? Please?"

Zoroark pretended to think long and hard about it in order to tease her son and then said to Riley, "Well how about this. Since you three are guests in our little village, they can stay the night instead? It's not like you have anywhere else to be, isn't that right?

Riley laughed a moment and then said, "Well when you put it like that how can we refuse? Of course Ms. Zoroark. We would be honored for you to have us at your home."

Zoroark nodded and said, "Well now that that's settled I'll allow you and your little friends to meet with Mistress Petal. Come along Zak, we have to go clean up the den for our guests."

Zak followed his mother obediently and with a groan he said, "I hate cleaning days!"

Riley chuckled as the mother and child left and soon returned to the huge white oak tree. "Well? What was that all about?" questioned Bolt.

"Don't worry about it. I've just found us a place to stay for the night, but enough of that. We're here to talk to Mistress Petal about Lune's dreams, and the connection they may have to what's been happening. Are you ready Lune? asked Riley.

Without a word Lune walked into the opening of the giant white oak where a set of carved out stairs were set to wind up into the upper areas of the tree. Bolt and Riley soon followed Lune up the staircase.

After climbing for a bit they came upon a circular room that was the size of the entire width of the giant oak. Numerous piles of books were stacked and scattered all over the place with some only having a few to others looking like they might topple over at any moment. To the left of the staircase a large window sat on one wall and it overlooked the entire Waterfall Village. To the right was a wall that had a huge stone fireplace with pictures and trinkets strewn across the mantlepiece. A roaring blaze was burning in the pit with a few comfy cushions and a small table placed near the hearth. Straight across from the staircase was a wall that had a few bookshelves that were full of jars, vials, branches of dried berries and herbs, and even more books. Multiple lanterns and candles burned in the room to give off more light and a huge woven carpet was laid in the middle of it all

There was another set of stairs that led to an even higher place in the tree near the fireplace, and Lune, Bolt and Riley could hear rustling sounds coming from the space above.

"Hang on a moment! I shall be down there in a second! Have a seat near the fire and I'll be down to prepare tea! May I ask who has come to visit me?" called out an unknown voice.

As Lune and Bolt walked over to the welcoming fire and sat themselves on separate cushions Riley called up to the voice, "My Mistress Petal! It's me Riley! I've come here with some companions of mine to seek your wisdom and guidance!"

"Oh Riley dear! It's been far too long!" squealed the voice.

An elegant Pokemon ran down the steps from the higher floor and gave Riley a huge hug with her leaf like arms. She had three legs with yellow feet shaped like slippers. The yellow flower adorned her neck like a piece of jewelery, and she had two large leaves sticking out of her back. The grass type also had gentle red eyes and a gorgeous red flower that tilted on her head to match.

"It's great to see you to Mistress Petal" said Riley as he returned the hug.

"Oh don't call me that, please! You and I are old friends, so you can refer to me as Petal if you like!" exclaimed the happy Lilligant.

"Hey Petal! Where's that tea you promised!" demanded Bolt. Lune sighed and said, "That's not the right way you say it." Petal furrowed her eyebrows in anger and said, "I don't ever recalling giving you the right to acknowledge me in such and informal way, so you will now refer to me as Mistress Petal! You got that?"

Bolt stuttered, "Bu...but...Aw come on! Why is that every time I meet someone they treat me like I'm some kind of jerk?"

"Maybe it's because you always act like one. Did you ever think of that?" mumbled Lune off to the side. Petal looked over at Lune and squealed again, "Oh my goodness! Isn't he just the cutest thing?" She went up to him and while giving Lune a hug around the neck she said, "My darling you may call me Petal if you like! I'm here to help you!"

Bolt stared in disbelief at the sight before him and then complained, "Hey now! He isn't an old time friend so why are you treating him different than me!" "Well that's simple really. I like him a lot more than you, and plus he isn't as big of a meanie to me as you are." said Petal in a bored voice.

Bolt fell back onto his cushion in a dumbfounded manner as Riley took his own seat on a cushion close to the fire. He then spoke up and said, "Petal-"

"Oh yes of course! Where are my manners? I promised you lads some tea. I'll go ahead and make some now!" interrupted Petal. With that she released her grip from hugging Lune's neck and walked away to find a kettle.

Lune then leaned over and whispered to Riley, "Hey, are you sure this girl can help us out? She doesn't seem like the old and wise Pokemon I pictured her to be." "Have no doubts. She may not be young, but wise? Petal is the only Pokemon I know of that can interpret dreams and destinies better than anyone or anything else in the world. You'll see. Have a little faith Lune. She'll help you." assured Riley.

Lune nodded and then looked at the table. He thought,

_I turst Riley that this Pokemon can help me and all...but will she be able to tell me what that shadow is in my dream and what it means? I remember it telling me to 'find the place where the earth meets the sky, and to become the legend I was born to be...What in the world could that mean?..._

"What that shadow told you must be confusing to you. It certainly has got me thinking about it." said Petal in a solemn voice. "Yeah. I don't understand why I've been able to- Hey wait! How did you know all of that?" exclaimed Lune in shock.

Petal smiled and set down a steaming kettle with four cups brimming with hot tea on the table. She explained, "That's one of the ways I'm able to help Pokemon as much as I do. Whenever I touch a Pokemon I can look into their minds and dreams. Sometimes description alone isin't enough. This is a way I can see exactly what the problem is and how it played out in my patients mind."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." said Lune with a confused look on his face. Petal laughed softly and said, "I know it seems strange but it will help me to better help you. Now getting onto our business. You said that a shadow talks to you in your dreams. How long has this been happening?" questioned Petal as she sat down on a cushion next to Riley.

"It's been happening since I was a child." said Lune

"This shadow told you something, to go to a place where the earth touches the sky, and to become the legend you were born to be, correct?" asked Petal.

Lune nodded his head in silence. Then he turned to Riley and said, "I remembered something. Remember when we first met two days ago, you said I almost died because of the injury that Aerodactyl gave me, but then some water like substance spread all over my injuries even though we weren't near a river or pond or anything, and it healed my wounds."

Riley nodded his head and then said, "At that time when the water was healing you, I could also feel two aura's presence from within your body. Petal what can you make of this?"

"Normally two aura's shouldn't be present from within a Pokemon unless they have been infused with another Pokemon's essence. Which is..." said Petal as she trailed off in thought.

"What? Which is what Petal?" questioned Lune.

"You said you grew up in a laboratory right? And that you've been seeing this shadow in your dreams correct?" questioned Petal in a hurried tone.

"Yeah." said Lune shortly.

"Well, it could be this. From what I've piece together and from what I've heard from you, it could be that you have been infused with the DNA of another Pokemon, and more specifically a legendary Pokemon." explained Petal.

Bolt, Riley and Lune stared at Petal for a moment in pure silence and then she said, "It might make sense if I explain it to you. A well kept secret of my own was that as a Petilil I was raised in a laboratory, and although it was different than the one Lune was in it had the same experiments being conducted inside and the same motives."

"I had no idea that happened to you Petal." said Riley in shock. "Yes it's true I was once an experiment. One thing I remember was being injected multiple times with numerous amounts of chemicals with one of them being a bright pink liquid. After that, I also began to see images and shadows in my dreams." explained Petal.

"I remember something too. When I was at the island fortress, I remember being given an injection of this pale blue liquid. After that my body felt like it was on fire and then icy cold. After that everything went black. While I was asleep it was the first time the shadow appeared to me in my dreams. It happened for awhile but after me and my younger sister escaped I stopped seeing the shadow. Only after I was close to dying did I begin seeing him again." said Lune.

"Yes exactly. That's what happened to me when I was younger. The shape of my shadow was smaller than yours, and she had bright blue eyes with a thin tail. She also floated in the air and had a very playful personality. I figured out that I had been infused with the Legendary Mew's DNA. This is why I'm able to see your past and read your mind. It's because her psychic powers have had an influence on me."

"Wait a second. So your saying that if Lune does have the DNA of some other legendary Pokemon running though his veins, than does that explain why these guys want him captured so badly? And that's why they kidnapped Jade and Alex?" asked Bolt.

"That just might be it Bolt. It makes sense! Lune has the DNA and powers of a legendary Pokemon, and Markus Staffon, the man who I'm currently trying to get more information on, is lustful of the legendaries. It all ties together. But what could he want with a Pokemon that has legendary DNA? Why is he so keen on the legendaries themselves? What does he have planned?" exclaimed Riley.

"I think I know of someone who may help, and it ties into your dream Lune. With what's been happening to you I don't think I'll be able to help you any more than I am now. Your dream said to find the place where the earth meets the sky? What better place than Cloud Mountain? Travel to Cloud Mountain and meet a legendary Pokemon in the flesh. They might be what's best for you. At this time of year the Pokemon you want to meet should've migrated to Cloud Mountain already so you should leave immediately tomorrow." said Petal.

"So this Pokemon I'm going to meet on Cloud Mountain will be able to help me because they're a legendary?" questioned Lune. "Exactly. They will be able to tell you what legendary Pokemon's shadow appears in your dream, since I do not know it's shape myself." said Petal. Lune nodded his head then turned to Riley and said, "I think that's all the information we need."

Riley responded, "Yes. Thank you for your kind hospitality Petal, but we must be going now. We're getting some rest before we traverse the mountain tomorrow."

"Oh yes. Of course. I'll clean up here so you boys let yourselves out." said Petal. As Bolt and Riley made their way across the room and down the staircase Lune stayed behind and said, "Thank you very much Mistress Petal. I do not know how I can repay you for your help and kindness to me even if you don't know me at all."

Petal giggled and said, "Don't be indebted to me my dear Lune. I only wish that you are reunited with your family and that you stay safe. Be cautious and wary my dear. You are a target now, so you never know what may happen on your journey. Please take care."

Lune said, "Yes Ma'am. I will do that Petal. Thank you again, and have a good night." With a small smile of thanks Lune turned to the staircase and walked downstairs to where his companions were waiting for him. They then headed out of the old white oak tree and followed Riley to their resting place for the night.

Petal peered out her window and watched the trio of travelers and sighed softly. She folded her leaf like arms and said, "It sure is a beautiful night Mew. The stars have never looked bolder or brighter, but something troubles me. I have seen that young Umbreon's simply by looking into his eyes. Those were eyes of a misguided and hurt Pokemon, and he is now on a path filled with betrayal, hatred, and sadness. I pray to you Mew that he can survive the journey ahead of him, and I pray to you Arceus that young Lune may live to see the stars sparkle and shine like this once more with happier eyes than the ones he had tonight."

**0-0-0**

**Whew. That was a lot to write. I hoped some things got explained there. If it doesn't make sense please tell me and I'll go back and rewrite it for you all. The reviews are always accepted and loved by me! Until next time, see you all later :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Signs of a Threat

**I know it's been forever and I know it's a bit short, but here it is. The next chapter. I hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's in this fic.**

**Note: Thoughts are in Itallics**

**Chapter 12: Signs of a Threat**

_Somewhere high in the sky at night..._

"Atta girl, Mimzy. I know your beat, but just a little bit longer. I know you can do it." said a boy riding on top of his faithful Flygon. The dragon type had been soaring above and below the clouds nonstop for eight hours with her trainer perched on her back. Average Pokemon could only manage up to a few hours or so without weight on their backs, and with a determined nod Mimzy growled in agreement and flew onward, driven to prove to her trainer that she was the best flyer out there.

He flinched a little as Mimzy flapped her diamond-shaped wings, and the young man could feel the wounds he'd received from his battle with Damon a few nights ago beginning to ache again. Looking over the dragon's side the young man could see the patchwork of fields slowly turn into untamed wilderness and vast open plains. In his mind he thought,

_Next time we meet Damon, you can be sure I won't be the one in pain..._

He shook the feeling from himself as soon as he heard his Flygon croon in worry.

"Don't worry girl. I'm alright." said the man with a small smirk on his face. He patted Mimzy's neck for comfort and as he returned his arms to their warm jacket pockets, he felt his fingers brush against the small trinket that Damon and him had fought over. Pushing his coal black hair away from his deep red eyes, he removed the crystal-like object from the depths of the pocket and turned it carefully in his fingers while examining it from all angles. It still gave off a soft, pretty white glow, and the boy couldn't help but smile a litte at the sight of it.

"What could be so important about this thing anyway?" questioned the young man. He felt his wrist communicator vibrate as someone else was trying to contact him. He placed the small jewel in his pocket and proceeded to answer his call as he and Mimzy flew away into the darkening horizon.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lune, Bolt and Riley made their way to the cave of Zoroark and her son Zak, who was a Zorua, which was on the opposite side of the flowery field in the hidden Waterfall village. Lune was staggering behind with a heavy mind as to what Lady Lilligant had told him only minutes ago. That he was connected with a legendary Pokemon. That he had to go meet another Pokemon on a place called Cloud Mountain in order to find out what Pokemon's spirit was intertwined with his. That he was the cause of Alex and Jade being abducted.

"You okay, pal?" questioned Bolt. The Pikachu had lingered back and was now walking next to Lune. Riley continued onward, and the pair followed behind.

"Yeah. I guess I'm alright." whispered Lune. Bolt sighed and looked up at the glittering moon. "I know you, and I know your too stubborn to admit it, but I can tell your afraid. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't be? You've got a lot going on in that head of yours, and I worry about you. You need to relax and not blame yourself so much, okay?", said Bolt.

Lune furrowed his eyebrows and gritted his teeth, but didn't reply and soon sprinted ahead of Bolt and even Riley and was soon far ahead of the two. Bolt sighed and drooped his pointy ears and continued to walk towards the Lucario with an upset feeling in his heart.

"I think I went to far." said Bolt. Riley gazed at the Pikachu with a questionable look on his face for a moment, but didn't replay and continued to walk through the flowery field. The Lucario raised his right paw to his neck and let his head rest for a moment as he watched Lune dissapear near the end of the field.

_I don't blame myself for what has happened. I blame the ones who did this to me._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Markus Staffon sat at his desk tapping his ringed fingers on his solid oak desk. His Liepard sat near his feet, swishing her tail back and forth in anticipation. Markus furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought,

_That child, Alex. I had no idea that she was a Blessed one too, and she has no idea of it. I had only abducted her and the little rat she carries around to get to the older one. But I guess luck has a way of working with me these days._

_**Luck has nothing to do with this, sir.**_

_Mewtwo. I haven't spoken with you in some time. Where are you now?_

_**I'm at an undisclosed location. I've helped your men in capturing Regirock and Regice. I am currently keeping registeel detained until they come here, and then we are departing for the base.**_

_That is very good. I'm proud to have you with me. Damon has left to begin the next assignment._

_**Do you trust him with that kind of mission? Wouldn't it be better to send me instead?**_

_Now, now Mewtwo. I have faith in Damon that he will succeed. He has yet to prove me wrong. That's the end of it. I await for your return to the base._

_**Yes, sir., and, if I may offer my opinion, sir, I find you work your best when you use your wild imagination. I have to go now. I ll come see you as soon as my mission is completed.**_

Markus felt a small tinge in his body, like a cord being severed as Mewtwo broke the psychic connection between them. The man folded his right leg over his left as he sat in his leather chair and turned to face the window behind his desk. Markus then brushed his hand over the scar that crossed his left eye, a malicious grin slowly spreading over his face.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Having fully recovered from his previous battle, Aerodactyl soared through the night sky underneath a full grown forest at full speed. The fossil Pokemon had been chasing Lune, Bolt and Riley since he last saw them two days ago nonstop. He bared his fangs and thought,

That cursed Lucario. He made a complete fool out of me! . When I find him I'm going to claw out his throat, and then I can continue the mission of capturing that damned Umbreon. I can still prove to Master that I am his best Pokemon!

Aerodactyl growled as he heard a familiar voice calling from under the trees. It was a distinctive whistle and he soon folded his wings closer to his body and dropped like a stone towards the ground below. At the last second he snapped his wings out and caught an updraft, and landed on a thick tree branch about 50 feet from the ground.

The fossil Pokemon's hunter eyes could see well in the dark, and it wasn't long until he spotted a familiar figure standing on a tree branch from the tree to his right.

"It's been quite some time darling. I hope your well," said Mienshao with a slight sneer.

"Mi...Milady Mienshao! What are you doing here? Who are you with?" squawked Aerodactyl.

"I'm here with your master, Damon, on an important assignment. He isin't too happy with you. He thinks you've failed in your mission to capture that Umbreon my Markus so desperately wants. If you don't hurry and get the job done, your going to be severely punished." said Meinshao with the flick of her whip-like tail.

Aerodactyl cowered a bit on the branch and then glared at the Fighting-type.

"No need to worry. I have the Umbeon's scent, and I have a good idea of where he is based on his travel patterns that I've observed over the last two days."

Mieshao suddenly jumped from her tree branch and pounced on Aerodactyl's back. She then grabbed the two small horns on the rock-types head and yanked violently backwards. Aerodactyl screeched in pain.

"You listen here you lumbering idiot. I'm going with Damon to capture another target for Markus. We have a plane waiting by the coast of the south sea. We will be there tomorrow with our target, and you had better be there with yours as well. I suggest you round up some of your rock buddies and attack the Waterfall Village he's hiding in." said Mienshao in a harsh, hushed voice. "H-How did you know where he was hiding? I could-"began Aerodactyl, but was cut off as Mienshao snarled in his face, spraying spit in the air.

She then yanked the Pokemon's head back a bit farther, causing him more pain. "That's not really important as to how I know where he is. What I do know is that I'll kill you with my bare hands if you don't complete this job. Do I make myself clear?" the Mienshao whispered. Aerodactyl nodded is head as much as he could. The fighting-type then smirked once more, and while keeping her grip on the fossil Pokemon's horns she stepped onto the branch he had been standing on, and with a casual toss she threw the Pokemon into the hair.

Aerodactyl squawked and regained his balance and took off into the night sky in a panic as Mienshao chuckled from below.

"Meinshao! Where are you? We have to go! Now!" shouted a male's voice from below.

That human is lucky I'm not punishing him either. though Mienshao as she jumped down from the tree and landed next to a human man with chestnut colored hair.

"It's time to move out. We need to capture the legendary ice bird, Articuno, by sunrise if we want to be back to the plane on time. This way." said Damon, who was pointing towards a faint path hidden underneath dead leaves on the forest floor. As he began to walk away with Mienshao in close step behind him, an evil glow began to form in the sadistic Pokemon's eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Phew. I hope you all liked that. I plan on adding alot of action the next chapter so get ready. Any reviews are loved by me and accepted. I'll try to post again as soon as I can, and I'm thinking of starting a new story. But I'm not too sure yet. Until later, be safe and try to survive until summer. :)**


	15. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

NOTE! I am moving this story to a new account! I DO plan on CONTINUING this story!

I've been super busy with college, exams, papers, and a whole mess of other things. I've recently been thinking about this story and how much I want to continue it, but I had forgotten the account name, so I made a new one.

I will now be continuing this story under a new name and a bit of a plot change. Expect a few changes, but the main plot will be the same. My account name is Pinkanimez3bra. The story name will be a bit different. I plan on renaming the story as The Monster Inside Me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
